Skinny Love
by Tasharella
Summary: The Winchester Brothers have never been fond of witches. In fact, they hated them. But one girl catches Dean's eye. He doesn't want to kill her. Sam does. Now both Hermione, and Sam are both afflicted by a curse no one knew existed, and Dean is captured. What will become of them, and can they survive the ultimate test?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Unwanted Arrival

The brothers stood outside of the big wooden door. Dean could see her from the window, and he watched her in amazement. She was laughing and smiling. "This is a bad idea, Sam." He said, somberly. "We know they're witches. We got it out of her just a few weeks back. We've been putting this facade on for way too long, Dean." Sam replied. He stared at the door and he refused to look at his brother. They had to be strong. They found what appeared to be a whole convent. The trip to Europe had definately been of use to the brothers. Dean sighed. Hermione had been sitting in a chair by herself, trying to focus on the book in front of her, but she was failing. The boy with jet black hair was distracting her. Dean looked away in shame. "We can't do this tonight, Sam. Not on her birthday." Sam glanced at his brother, and he breathed out in frustration. "If we don't do this tonight, we never will." Dean glared at his brother, and he turned Sam to face him. "Is that such a bad idea?" He asked. Sam was quiet for a moment. "Yes." Dean stared at his brother. He couldn't believe that Sam couldn't see it. Dean could barely believe it himself. Good witches. How could it be that they were good? Witches weren't good. They were evil. They had no regard for human life. Dean couldn't help but feel that these witches were different. Sam raised his hand, and he knocked on the door twice. Almost instantly it was ripped open. Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway, her red hair frazzled. "Dean, Sam. Come on in dears. You'll catch your death!" She exclaimed as she rushed the brothers in through the doors.

They entered cautiously. Molly smiled at the pair, and gave them both big bear hugs. "Make yourselves at home, dears." With that she retreated back into the kitchen. Dean stared at the sight in front of him in awe. Hermione was even more beautiful then he had seen her through the window. He couldn't help himself. He had plunged into something that his adventures had not prepared him for. He was in love with the enemy. Yet. Was she the enemy? Hermione was greeting more of the guests that had arrived, but she hadn't caught sight of Dean and Sam quite yet. "Do you really think you can drag her away from this, Sam?" Dean asked, quietly as to not alert the others around him. Hermione glanced over at the door as she had been doing for hours. She caught sight of Dean, and she ran forward to greet the Winchester brothers ignoring the others who had just arrived. "Dean!" She cried, as she gave him a hug that nearly knocked him flat. "Hey Hermione." He smiled as he rocked her back and forth. "Happy Birthday, Nee." Hermione gave him a playful swat on the arm. "You know I hate that nickname." She laughed. Her attentions turned to Sam. She simply beamed at him. She had become very close to him in the last few weeks. Hermione ran and she tackled Sam to the ground. "I've missed you." She grinned. Sam was surprised, he had not expected this kind of behaviour from Hermione. She was usually so passive. "It's only been a week." He replied, furrowing his brow. Hermione kissed him swiftly on the cheek before jumping to her feet, and pulling Sam upright by the hand. "A week too long." Dean sighed, audiably. He approached his brother, and the birthday girl. "What about me?" He smirked at her. Hermione winked at him, and she replied. "Hmm. What about you, Dean?" She really loved to rub him the wrong way. With a smile, she disappeared into the living room. "So," Dean began, and he paused to look at his brother. "How sure are you now?" Sam looked as if all he knew was crashing down. How sure was he? He wasn't. Not anymore. Since seeing her last week, it was easy to forget how lovely she really was. "I don't know."

Dean and Sam infiltrated the party, mingling here and there. It was nearing seven, and everyone knew dinner would be served soon. Dean felt a pulling on his arm, and he followed the red-haired housewife into the kitchen. As soon as they entered Molly went about her business mixing something in a mixing bowl. Dean looked at her strangely. She seemed to be stressed. "What is it, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked, leaning against a counter. She looked over at Dean. "Don't you dare break her heart, Dean Winchester." Molly said, sternly. Dean raised an eyebrow, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Molly wasn't finished. "That girl has a lot on her plate. What with that bloody fool son of mine, and her parents not being able to recover their memories. Not to mention, they hadn't allowed her to return back to school." Molly was no where near finished with her rant. She slammed her mixing bowl on the counter, and the white liquid splashed against the sides. She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Hermione hasn't had the best of luck, Dean. Especially since the war, and she doesn't need someone to muck everything up for her. She has lost so much at such a young age." Molly scooped up her mixing bowl, and began to mix furiously. "And that bloody fool of a son of mine had to go and break her heart after everything she did for him. Then he blames Harry and his family for the whole war. Preposterous!" Dean placed a hand on Molly's shoulder, and she brought her thoughts back to herself. "I promise you. I won't hurt her." He spoke clearly. Molly let out a breath of air. "I know this is a lot on your shoulders, and I'm sorry for that. You just don't realize how much that girl needs you." Molly explained. Dean smiled at her, a fake plastered on smile, but she would never know that. "I know she does, Mrs. Weasley. I will take care of her." Mrs. Weasley seemed relived to hear that, and she placed a loving hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Dear." A dark shadow filled the doorway. "I think of her as a daughter, and I would do anything for her. Even kill a man." The dark shadow threatened. Molly, and Dean froze in place. The dark shadow advanced into the light to reveal an old Arthur Weasley. Molly sighed, and she thumped him on the shoulder. "Arthur Weasley, you dog." She laughed. Mr. Weasley chuckled. "I was only trying to scare the boy, Molly." Molly rolled her eyes, and she put whatever was in the mixing bowl into a pot on the stove. "I understand, Mr. Weasley." Dean went to the doorway to look for his brother. There was no way they could do this now. He couldn't, but his brother was no where to be found in the living room. Dean turned to Arthur before he left the room to say one thing more. "I'm going to look for Hermione."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes to search for Dean. She still had no sight of him, since she saw him by the door. She thought that to be particularly peculiar. She felt someone grab her hand, and she looked up to see the matched grins of Fred and George Weasley. "Come on, Birthday Girl." Began George. "Let's have a dance." Finished Fred. Hermione beamed at them, and she bowed her head. "I would be honored, gentlemen." She laughed as they pulled her into the middle of the living room. Some unidentifible music was played, but it held a lovely beat that everyone could dance to. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were already dancing. Neville was trying his best not to stumble over his own feet. Sam watched them all from the darkness of the doorway. He had returned to the spot when he saw Dean go into the kitchen with Molly Weasley. He had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe these witches weren't so bad. Then again, they had been fooled before. Sam couldn't believe that Dean was so passive about this. Dean was never passive, if anything he was too agressive. Since his trip to Hell and especially since his time in purgatory. He was broken, exhausted. Sam could see it. He could also see his love for Hermione. The one good thing that happened to the brothers since their defeat of Crowley, and Dick. Sam sighed. He had grown close to Hermione and her friends as well. He had no idea what he was thinking of when he had suggested that they kill her. She wasn't a shtreiga. She wasn't a "death eater", something that Hermione had spoken of when she told them of the war. She was perfectly human albeit her magic powers. She still had her humanity. Then again numerous non-magical humans had been killed during that war, and that wouldn't have happened had the witches never existed. He was at a moral crossroads. For now he would just have to wait and see. If he noticed any suspicious behavior from the witches he would kill them all. Not another drop of human blood will be shead so long as Sam was around. Then realization hit him once more. Just because this girl was acting innocent doesn't mean she was. He pulled out a vial from the front of his pockets. Now seemed to be the oppertune moment.

Fred twirled Hermione by the hand in circles, and she began to grow dizzy. After the third twirl, George took Hermione by the other hand, and he brought her in close to him. They danced that way for what seemed ages. Until Hermione felt someone grasp her around the waist, and press himself close to her. Hermione froze, and she gauged who it could be by the arm around her. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, and she spun into his arm. Fred and George stood back, and smiled on approvingly. "At least this one has some balls, Granger." Fred joked, and George nodded. "FRED WEASELY!" came an annoyed voice from the kitchen. Which only served to make the twins laugh even harder.

"Come with me." Hermione looked up into his daring green eyes, and she nodded. "Anywhere." He pulled on her hand enticingly, and he lead her through to the entry way. "Where are we going?" She questioned, half-heartedly. He spoke not a word as they left the burrow. He pulled her into the fields, deeper and deeper they went. Hermione was a bit worried now. Why was he taking her so far away from the burrow? "Dean?" She protested. He looked back at her, hatred burning in his eyes. Hermione ripped her hand away from his. "Who are you?" She demanded. Dean produced a smile that had at one time been a comfort to Hermione. But this smile was not his. It was twisted into something evil. "Who. Are. You?" She repeated again between clenched teeth. "I believe you know who I am, Granger." Shock overtook Hermione's facial features. "What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Dean's skin started to bubble, and he began to sprout blond hair. His beautiful green eyes had turned silver and cold. "I never had a chance, did I? First Weasley. Then a muggle?" He asked, laughingly. He seemed on the brink of insanity, and he clutched onto her left forearm. "We are worlds apart... Why couldn't you have been born a pureblood?" Hermione squinted at him, and she heaved a sigh. "Why could you never accept me as I am?" She reached for her wand with her free hand. Draco ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. "Hermione." He groaned, and he held out his own wand. "Now, why did you have to go and do that?" He tapped his wand against his pant's leg. "Come with me." He pleaded. Hermione stood her ground firmly, and she shook her head. "No, Draco." He raised his wand up to her chest, directly at her heart. "For Dean, you'll go anywhere. But for me... you won't." He repeated their actions aloud to himself. It just didn't make sense to him. He always got what he wanted. Hermione was silent, she wouldn't justify him with an answer. Draco lowered his wand, and he returned the silence. His face contorted in anguish. Hermione ripped her forearm away from his grasp, and she ran as fast as she could in the direction of the burrow. Draco snarled, and he ran after her grabbing her around the waist. Hermione screamed as loud as she could. Draco whipped her around, and he clamped his pale hand against her mouth. "Quiet." He demanded, and she resisted against his hold. Draco grabbed Hermione by the throat, and he slammed her down onto the ground. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I would have done anything for you." He cried. Hermione felt the life being squeezed out of her. "You betrayed me!" She choked out, her face blooming bright red. Draco's face paled considerably. His hands slackened, and he placed one hand lovingly against her cheek. "I did it for you." His voice faultered. "You killed him, Draco!" She screamed, her voice weak with tears. Draco froze, and he held his face over hers. "Hermione, I did it for you. He had his hands all over you during The Battle." He protested. Hermione looked away from him, and she closed her eyes. "He didn't know about us, Draco." Draco's gray eyes darkened considerably, he straddled her putting his knees against her arms and pressing them down. "You didn't seem to protest his advances." He snarled. Tears trailed down Hermione's pale cheek bones. "I loved you, Draco. Not him. But you killed him." She began, and she opened her eyes. She glared at him. "I will never forgive you for that, and I could never love you after what you did to him." Draco slammed his fist into the ground next to Hermione's head, and Hermione took that oppertunity to push him off of her. She scrambled to get to her feet, and she pulled out her wand. "HELP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She felt something hit her square in the back, and she fell to the ground in pain. Agony ripped through her body, and she felt as if every bone in her body were breaking simltaneously. Her vision began to blur, and she felt the darkness swirling around her. "Get away from her!" She heard Dean's deep silky voice ring out into the night. "Dean..." Hermione whispered, and then she went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hermione's condition

Dean awoke in a place as cold and as dark as a place he once had been and he had longed to forget. His head was pounding, and he felt something wet leaking from his forehead. What happened last night? He pulled himself up to a sitting position. He couldn't see anything. He raised his hand up to try to feel around him for something. Anything. All he could feel was emptiness, and the cold. The cool touch of cement greeted his hand once he put it behind him. He was in a cell of some sort. But where? The events from last night came clamoring into his mind.

"You aren't going to find any sort of light, mate." A gentle voice spoke in the blackness. "Not any, but this." Dean heard a click, and a blue orb made it's way to the center of the room. Dean could at least see his surroundings now. He had made the correct assumption. He was imprisoned. "Who are you?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice even. A small laugh was heard, and his cell mate inched forward into the light. "A friend." Dean pressed his back to the wall of the cave, and he glared at the being across from him. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles. He looked just like the boy Molly had described as her foolish son. "Ron?" Dean questioned, and he rested his arms on his knees.

Eyebrows crinkled, Ron slid back into the darkness, and he smiled faintly. "I was called that once, I think." Dean stared at him intently, and he waited for him to continue on. When Ron showed no sign of continuing to speak, Dean sighed, and he leapt to his feet. "How long have you been here?" Dean provoked, he needed to get the wizard talking. Ron began to count on his fingers, and finally he looked towards the wall for confirmation. "About six weeks." He replied, his voice cracking. Dean ran his hands against the wall, looking for something to get them out. Six weeks. Ron had disappeared six weeks ago, or so Dean was told. He had left his family a letter blaming them for the war. The room wasn't very big, about as big as a cell would be in an american prison.

"Where are we?" Dean started to go near the back left corner, and Ron squeaked out. "No! That's the loo." Dean backed away, hands up in surrender. There was one door, and one window high above the cellmates. Big enough for hopes of escape, but high enough to squash them. "I-I don't know." Ron's voice faltered, and he pulled his knees up to his chest. Dean sighed, and he sat back down in the spot he had woken up in. "How have you been able to survive this whole time?" Finally, the question that had been bugging Dean most was asked. The sound of his voice was hopeful, a little too hopeful, but Ron didn't seem to mind. He was dirty, and pale beyond comparison. Dean hadn't noticed the smell before, but it crept into his nostrils. He shuddered. "He feeds me once a day. Sometimes he even takes me to use the bathroom. Not the loo though. Yet, that entirely defeats the purpose of getting clean. He doesn't care though, because he's Draco Malfoy, and his father will hear about this, Wealsey." Ron was rambling. He hadn't had a decent conversation in six weeks, and Dean thought he didn't know if Ron could have a decent conversation at this point.

Suddenly, Ron re-clicked the thing in his hand, and the light disappeared. "Don't say a word about this light." Ron commanded. Just then the door swung open, and bright fluorescent light burst through the doorway. A tall thin man with long platinum hair stood before them. "I see you're finally awake. It's about time. It's been three days." The man held his wand out, and he pointed it at Dean. "Draco will be most pleased." The door swung shut just as fast as it was opened, and they heard the retreating footsteps of the man. "I think I know a way we can escape." Dean whispered.

Ginny had sat by Hermione's side at St. Mungo's day and night for the past week. The Healers were baffled, they had never seen this type of magic before. At first they had thought that it was the cruciatus curse, but it seemed to be a mutated version of the unforgivable curse. Harry crept in through the open door, and he sat down next to Ginny. She looked exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept for three days. "Gin, it's time to go home, and rest." Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, and he gave it a squeeze. "I don't understand." Ginny began, and she gazed upon Harry with frantic eyes. "How could Dean do something like this to her?" Harry shook his head, and he took off his glasses. "I don't know, Gin." He replied, honestly. "Why isn't the ministry doing anything? He's a muggle for Godric's sake!" Ginny exclaimed, and she burst into tears. Harry held her in his arms, and he pressed his face into her hair. "They're doing all they can to find him."

They heard a sharp intake of air, and Hermione shot up from her place in the hospital bed. Ginny and Harry started, and they rushed by her side. Hermione looked around her in shock. "Where is he?" She asked, desperately. Ginny was speechless. Hermione began to pull the IVs out of her arms, and she pushed back the blankets. "Hermione, don't" protested Harry, and he pressed the nurse aid button on the side of the hospital bed. Hermione swung her legs over the side, and she tried to stand. She crashed to the ground instantly, and pain shot through her. Ginny rushed to her side, and she enveloped Hermione into a hug.

Two healers rushed into the room, and they forced Hermione back onto the hospital bed. "No!" She bellowed, and she fought back against them. Harry helped Ginny up, and she clutched onto him. They had never seen Hermione like this. "Ginny, get Draco! I need him." Hermione cried out, as the lead healer stuck a needle in her arm. The head healer looked at her companion. "She's in stable condition, but she's in shock. Get her IVs back in and keep her monitored." Hermione tried to hold her head up, and she looked at Ginny with glazed over eyes, pleading with her.

A tear fell down Ginny's cheek, and she pulled away from Harry. She went to Hermione's side, and she held onto her hand as Hermione was being pulled back into unconsciousness. "What did she mean, Get Draco?" asked the tall blonde nurse. Ginny looked at her with misty eyes. "She ment Draco Malfoy." Harry started, and he followed the head nurse out, discussing with her what the best possible treatment would be. The blonde healer, Nurse Blake as read on her name tag, circled around the bed, and she went closer to Ginny. "THE Draco Malfoy?" She whispered, in fear. Ginny nodded, and she sat down in the visitor's chair next to Hermione's bed. "I don't understand it. She's hated Malfoy for years. Why would she want him here?" Nurse Blake shrugged, and she went to the door way. "Maybe she's had a secret life that none of you knew about, and she's affected by a..." Realization washed over the nurse's pointed features, and she gasped. "memory spell. Oh good Merlin. Healer Chamberlain!" Nurse Blake ran down the hallway almost knocking over a tray of potions.

Visions of tall broad man flashed in Hermione's mind, but she couldn't place him. She saw little glimpses of him in different events; the last that stayed with her was him laying across from her on the bed. The sheets were white, and comfortable. She could feel his warmth against her. He looked at her lovingly, and he placed a kiss on her nose. "Why can't we just stay like this?" She heard herself ask, and she snuggled closer to him. He smiled at her, a pure white teeth smile. She felt happiness rush over her. "Because we have work to do." He replied honestly. Hermione sighed. "I know, but it can wait until tomorrow." She brushed her hand against his cheek, and smiled. "I love you." She grinned, and she laughed.

It was four hours later when Hermione came to. Everything was dizzy, and she struggled to focus. "Ginny?" She called, and she closed her eyes. She felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. "No, not Ginny. It's me, love." He spoke quietly, and reassuringly. Hermione relaxed instantly into his touch. "I thought I'd lost you." He smirked, and he knelt next to her bed. Hermione opened her eyes to meet his soothing gray ones. "I was so worried." Hermione admitted. "The last thing I remember is the battle, and I saw a curse being fired at you, Draco." Draco brushed his hand against her cheek, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine." He reassured her. Hermione grinned at him. "I know that now." She touched his lips lightly with her fingers. "I love you, Hermione."

Harry stood before the board of Healers with an angered expression on his face. "So what you're telling me is that someone created a fourth unforgivable curse." He asked incredulously. Head Healer Chamberlain shook her head 'yes' in confirmation. "We don't know how, and we don't know why, but we're working hard to reverse it." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and he groaned. "She is my best friend. Call me when you have some actual news of her betterment. Thank you. You are all dismissed." He commanded. The healers obliged, and they stood up from their seats. Head Healer approached Harry. "Sir, I beg your pardon, but we're working as hard as we can." Harry glared at the young woman, and he said in the most authoritative voice he can muster. "Well, work harder." With that he left the room, and he stalked down to his best friend's room. Only to find his arch enemy, and his best friend in the middle of a heated embrace.

Sam Winchester sat on the edge of his queen sized bed in their hotel room. Dean had been missing for a few days now. He had searched for his brother, but he couldn't find any trace of him. He was told by an Auror that his brother was going to be prosecuted for the attack of Hermione Granger. That couldn't possibly be true. Sam knew it, because he had been watching his brother from afar. The only clue he had found was a ring of some sort. It had snakes swirling around the outside of it. He had asked several shop-keeps in Diagon Alley, but no one had said a word about what it ment. He had seen a dodgy place in Diagon Alley, but he didn't want to venture into it. It seemed a little too dangerous, and he was cautious. Knockturn Alley was the name, and he felt that today was a good day to go into it. He went to the safe across the room, and he pulled out another vial. He had a whole stock pile of the potion, but he had wasted one of them for Hermione's birthday.

He downed the vial in one gulp, and he felt the familiar warmth rush into his bones. He clutched 'his' wand in his pocket, and he pulled it out. "Lumos." He whispered, and the tip of his wand had shone brightly. "Nox." The light went out. He had paid a pretty penny for the amount he had, but it was well worth it. The effects would last for two days. Sam held out his wand, and he felt the squeezing effects of apparation. He landed with a pop outside next to Dean's car. He hopped in, and he zoomed downtown. Dean wouldn't have left with out his car, and he certainly wouldn't have left without his brother. The ring. The ring was the key to everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Hooded Woman

Sam entered The Leaky Cauldron, and the pub went silent. Each witch and wizard could sense something about his presence though no one knew what it could be. Every eye was on Sam, and they regarded him coldly for a few seconds. Sam was worried that he would be caught at any moment, but he kept to his business with a sort of laid-back nervousness. He went straight for the bar, and sat down on a half-broken bar stool. "Firewhiskey, please." Sam ordered at the barkeeper, and he placed down his money. As soon as he spoke the pub resumed it's rowdiness like nothing had ever happened. Sam reached into his pocket and his hand brushed against the ring. 'How weird.' He thought to himself, and he slipped the ring onto his finger. There was no possible way Sam could ask about the ring here. It was too crowded, and the people were too suspecting. The barkeeper slid a cup of firewhiskey over to him. "I haven't seen you in a while." He mentioned. Sam looked up at the man, with eyes wide. He tried to remember the last time he had been here. Two weeks ago. With Hermione, and Harry. He had forgotten all about it. It was strange. He seemed to be forgetting a lot lately.

He tried to remember the night Dean was taken. He couldn't remember anything, but he did remember seeing him leave the burrow. He remembered following him, and then he saw this large flash of black and green smoke. He remembered falling flat on his back, and his head being knocked on something incredibly hard. When he awoke the next day, the sunlight was burning into his eyes. His head was pounding, and he could barely focus. He stumbled to his feet, and he found Hermione. Only Hermione. Then nothing.

When he reached down to pick up his glass of firewhiskey, he found that it was already gone. "You should really try to keep a block on your memories." A soft voice whispered next to him. "A lot of witches and wizards around this place love gossip, and yours is too juicy to miss." Sam didn't turn to look at the owner of the soft voice. "Thank-you." He replied, rigidly. "Go down to Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. You'll find your answer there." She spoke in an airy voice next to him. He put down his glass, and he squinted. "How do you know-" He glanced over at her to find her gone. He whipped around to look behind him to find a dark billowy cloak floating behind her. He had noticed one thing though. The floor was littered with glass, and the woman wasn't wearing shoes.

Sam stalked down Knockturn Alley, keeping to the shadows until he found the place he was looking for. Borgin and Burke's. Knockturn Alley was filled with sketchy people, and when he first entered he had been approached by two 'Ladies of The Night'. He shuddered at the thought, and he peered around the corner. There it was. The building was large, and looked rundown. A large hanging sign proclaimed, "Borgin And Burke's" in withered gold lettering. The windows were dusty, and the shop lights inside were dim. Sam stepped out from the cover of the darkness, and he walked in a seemingly arrogant manner to the shop.

He opened the shop door with a creak. The inside was even creepier than Knockturn alley itself. "Anything I can do for you, sir?" Came the voice of the shop owner. Everything about the man screamed greasy old git. If anyone had any idea of the ring, it would be this man. For a price. Sam smirked at the man. "I need to know," He pulled the ring off of his finger. "Where this came from." He held the ring up in front of the slimy man's face. His eyes lit up when he saw the ring. "Why yes, sir. Yes I do." Sam raised an eyebrow at him, and he waited for an answer. The man stared at him with ice blue eyes. Sam could feel the cold flow out from Mr. Borgin's eyes. "Well." Sam said, irritation laced into his voice. Mr. Borgin said nothing, only stared. "I'll give you 5 galleons for good information." Mr. Borgin drew in a sharp intake of breath, and he snatched the ring from his finger. He put it up close to his eye. "Mmm. I've seen this ring once before." He sneered, and he pocketed the money. "The man you're looking for is in St. Mungo's." Sam snatched the ring back from Mr. Borgin. Sam turned to leave, and as he pushed open the door he heard the man laughing. "Gilderoy Lockhart is the patient you're looking for."

While asleep, Hermione saw visions of a man she didn't know. He haunted her. Flashes of what seemed a previous life went through Hermione's mind. She would see him shopping, doing laundry, and even just walking up to her, smiling. It was driving her mad. She felt love for this man, and she didn't even know him. Her mind kept to him, and every time she fell asleep it was some new event with him. This time it was in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione was looking through a rather large stack of books in search for the never ending quest for knowledge. She was looking for new spells, new history, new something. She didn't know. She felt that when she found the right book it would strike her in some odd way. She ran her fingers along the bindings of the books, and she stopped when she felt a hot tingling sensation. She pulled out the book her hand was on, and she smiled. What on earth had brought her to this book? It was the newest edition of American Muggles, and the European Witch. Hermione laughed, and she glanced up out of the shop window. She didn't know what caused her to look up, but she was thankful that she did. Her eyes were met with orbs of Hazel and Green. They were the most striking eyes she had ever seen. His lips were open part way as he looked at her in amazement. He was beautiful.

Hermione awoke from her slumber in a daze. She struggled to sit up with her back against the head board. "Granger. It's about time you've woken up." Hermione smiled at the sound of his voice. She felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. It was Fred Weasley. He pulled out a wand from the bag he was carrying with him. "Lumos." He casted the spell, but instead of the tip of his wand lighting up it turned into a bouquet of flowers. He presented the flowers to Hermione. "For you, little lady." He winked, as he handed them to her. Hermione brought the flowers up to her nose, and sniffed. Lilacs. Her favorite. "Thank you, Fred."

Fred grinned at her, he patted her elbow. "So, Granger. I heard a bit of interesting news today." He informed her with a sly grin. Hermione groaned, and she put her flowers into a vase next to her bed. "And what is that, Fred Weasley?" She asked. Fred stood up, and he straightened out his suit. "Now, Granger. You know I'm not one to gossip." He said, in a pristine manner. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she leaned back against her headboard. "Bollocks to that Fred. You gossip more than Ginny does." Fred laughed out in protest, and he looked at her in shock. "Hermione Jean Granger, I am surprised at you. In any case, the gossip is surrounding you. I'm just wondering if it's true." This really interested Hermione, and she pulled Fred back down to the bed by his sleeve. "What about me?" She asked, but Fred made a zipping motion on his lips. Hermione sighed. "Fred Gideon Weasley, if you don't tell me this instant I will hex the daylights out of you!" She threatened. Fred smirked at her, and he booped her on the nose.

He suddenly got very serious, and he motioned for Hermione to come closer to him. "It's not something I can really say outright." He explained. Hermione inched closer to him. "Closer." He prodded, and he and Hermione were almost nose to nose. Fred took this moment to lick her cheek. Hermione scowled in protest. "You don't have anything to tell me do you?" Fred shrugged, and he laughed as Hermione wiped off her cheek. "Yeah, actually. Is it true Dean attacked you?" He asked, out of pure curiosity. Hermione froze. Dean... Dean? "Who's Dean?" She questioned.

Dean finished explaining the details of the escape plan, and Ron remained silent. "It's not going to work." Ron said, decidedly, and he sat back against the wall. Dean grimaced, and he sighed out of irritation. "It will work. I can almost tell you that there is a hundred percent chance that it will work." Ron rolled his eyes at Dean. "Oh yeah, cause I can totally over-power Lucius Malfoy. I mean, it's not like I've been sitting in a four by six room for six weeks. Oh wait!" Ron was getting angry with Dean, and Dean smiled inwardly. Perfect. "I can over power him. All you need to do is grab his wand." Dean re-explained. Ron re-clicked his deluminator, and the light went out. He had lost hope of escape weeks ago. More so He had lost hope.

"How do you know who I am?" Ron asked abruptly. Dean started. He hadn't expected that, and he felt stupid for not explaining that already. "I know Hermione." That seemed to sum up everything for Ron. "How is she doing? If I could tell her how sorry I am for cheating on her with Pansy... I would tell her in a heart beat. I miss her, you know. I also miss Harry, and my family. And even Pansy. I love her you know. Pansy, I mean. I know it was wrong what I did to Hermione, but I didn't know how to break it to her. She always said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron laughed, as he took a breath to continue his rant. Dean glared at him through the darkness. Ron didn't deserve his Hermione. Honestly, he was glad to know that Ron didn't have any mixed feelings about her. Hermione would've probably left him for Ron. He shivered at the thought. He loved Hermione. He really did. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you shut the hell up?" Dean spoke only out of rage. Ron quieted, and he re-clicked his deluminator to get a better look at Dean. "You fancy her, don't you?" Ron asked, almost squealing like a girl at the thought. He was crazy alright. Dean raised and eyebrow at him, and Ron quieted once more.

Abruptly Ron stood up, and he went to the back right corner. "Don't look." He said, shyly. Dean rolled his eyes. Yes. He would totally look at the crazed red-headed man peeing in the corner of their shared cell. He placed his head in his hands, and he tried to think about Hermione. He wondered where she was, and how she was doing. She was laying on the ground unconscious the last time he saw her. Then an evil voice at the back of his mind brought forth the very thing he didn't want to think about. What if she's _dead_? Dean pushed the thought back. No. He told himself. He tried to change the subject. When would someone come to give them food? Would Dean try to start the plan then? Would someone even come to feed them? What happened to Hermione? He sighed, and sat back placing his cheek against the coolness of the wall. It felt nice to him. It soothed the never-ending throbbing pain he felt in his skull.

Ron whipped around and he clicked his deluminator. "My pants are zipped, in case you're wondering." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, and he sighed. "Look as fascinating as that is-" Ron cut him off. "Lucius is coming." Dean hopped to his feet, and he placed himself on the opposite side of the room. "It's now or never." The door creaked open, and the boys sprung into action.

Harry sat at his desk, sipping coffee, and he searched through the Daily Prophet. There had been no news of Dean Winchester's whereabouts, or of any other attacks since Hermione's. Knock. Knock. Knock. Harry's head flung up at the noise, and he received whiplash from the quickness of his actions. "Ow." He cried out, clutching at his neck. "Who is it?" He asked, rubbing his neck and wincing at the pain. "It's me, Potter. Open up." Harry was taking a sip of his coffee, and he almost spit it out. Malfoy? What was he doing slinking around near his office? "Come in." Harry called and Draco swooped in from the hallway. He sat down with an air of gracefulness into the chair opposite Harry's.

"I'm requesting Hermione's leave of this hospital." He announced with a smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "You can't do that, and I'm not giving her permission to leave." He said very slowly, and intricately. Malfoy's smirk grew even wider. "Potter. I'm afraid you have no choice. Her parents have died, and I have power of attorney." Harry's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Since when?" He asked. Draco glanced up at the clock above Harry's head. "Since a half hour ago." He tapped his cane against one of the legs of Harry's desk. "I expect her to be ready in an hour." Harry's jaw dropped even lower, and his eyes almost popped out. Draco stood up to take his leave. "Flies, Potter. You don't want to eat more than you already have." He sneered as his left his enemy's office.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS OBSENITIES.

Chapter Four: The Great Escape

Dean leapt on Lucius's back, and he put him in a head lock. "Down, Bitch!" He said, exasperated. Lucius struggled to stand, and Ronald plucked the wand out of his hand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron bellowed, and Lucius's body stood at full attention, freezing his limbs. Dean discarded Lucius onto the floor, and Ron jumped out of the cell over him. "That was awesome!" He yelled, laughing. They ran down various corridors of stone. Left. Right. Right. Left. Their feet echoed on the wood flooring in the halls. Suddenly they heard voices coming from the hall ahead of them. Dean skidded to a stop, and he looked around desperately for a place to hide. There was nothing. Only smooth rock, and a large stained glass window. Ron started to pull at his hair in desperation.

"Oh Merlin. They're gonna kill us. Oh bloody hell. This is all your fault!" Ron accused, pointing his wand at him. Dean scowled. He grabbed Ron's wrist and he yanked it up. "Get us out of here." He commanded, as he pushed the wand against Ron's chest. Ron nodded feverishly, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Uh. Okay. Erm. Bombardia!" Ron whispered, as the voices grew louder from down the hall. A large explosion resounded through-out the manor. "What was that?" Someone with a deep voice asked, and the footsteps grew louder. Dean and Ron peered over the edge of the hole in the wall. They were on the second story. "Now, how do you expect us to get out of here?" Dean demanded. Ron gulped, and he paled. "Jump?" He suggested.

Dean nodded, and he pulled on Ron's elbow. "Tuck and Roll." The men from down the hall were visible now, and within a few seconds of capturing them. Dean jumped from the ledge, and he pulled Ronald with him. Dean felt himself fall faster, and faster. Then everything happened before he even had a chance to react to it. He hit the ground hard, and he felt something crack in his arm. Agonizing pain ripped through his arm. He bit his lip, and he felt it draw blood. He looked over at Ron, and he looked in worse shape then Dean felt. Ron lay in a crumbled heap, foaming at the mouth. The voice they heard was staring intently down at Ron, performing some type of curse at him. Dean searched the ground for something he could throw at him. Grass. Grass. Grass. Rock? He picked up the rock, and he took aim. 'Lady luck don't fail me now.' He thought. He launched the rock at the fat burly man, and it hit him directly between the eyes. With his concentration broken, Dean pulled up Ron by the front of his shirt, and he threw him over his shoulder as best as he could. He scanned the ground quickly for the wand, and he snatched it up from the grass.

He ran as fast as he could, glancing over his shoulder at the empty hole in the wall. The man had probably already alerted the others, and were searching for them by now. Dean could feel the adrenaline rushing through him. He pushed himself harder, and he couldn't even feel the pain coming from his arm. It was probably sprained. Dean ran until he came up against a wall. He couldn't scale this wall. Not with this kid dragging him down. He propped Ron up against the rock. "Hey." He said, tapping Ron's face. "Wakey, wakey." Ron's eyes fluttered open, and then they closed once more. Dean sighed, and he tapped him on the face again. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty. I need you." Ron's eyes snapped open, and he breathed in deeply. He pushed himself against the rock wall. "I need you to get us over this rock. Bombard the shit out of this rock." Dean demanded, and Ron looked around him. "I dropped the wand." He cried. "I dropped the wand. " Tears flooded down his cheeks. Ron appeared skinny from malnutrition, and he was pale from lack of sunlight. His face was contorted with anguish, and pain. Dean's jaw clenched, and he pulled the wooden stick out from his back pocket. "Enough with the water-works. Make some magic, Weasley." Ron grabbed the wand from him, and he jumped to his feet. Shaking off any feeling of sadness or disbelief of escape. He had to keep his head.

Ron went away from the wall a few feet. "You might want to stand back." He warned. Dean took a few steps backwards. Ron flicked his hand at the wall as he silently casted the spell. The wall exploded, and the boys ran through. They ran past trees. Large green trees, but luckily for them the dawn was quickly approaching. "Hey. You still got that light clicker thingy?" Dean asked, when they finally stopped to take a rest at the base of a giant oak tree. Ron nodded, out of breath. "It won't do us much luck though, it won't follow-" Ron stopped, and he slapped himself in the forehead. "I can apparate us." He laughed. He was as mad as a hatter. "I don't understand what the fuck you're talking about, Houdini." Ron smirked at Dean. "Take my hand." Dean backed away, holding his hands up. "I don't swing that way, Princess." Ron laughed even harder, and he held out his hand. "Though you are a handsome bloke, I'm afraid I don't fancy you. It's a means of transportation." Dean relaxed for a moment, and he returned the smirk. Dean grasped his hand. "I don't know if it'll work though. I've never apparated a muggle before." Dean looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" He questioned. "Nothing." Ron spoke quickly, and he apparated.

Dean felt like he was being squeezed, and twisted in every which way. He felt like he was on the ferris wheel from hell. Suddenly, they landed with a loud crack announcing their presence. Dean couldn't help it, his stomach screamed at him from having made such an upseting transition in his molecular structure. He vomited in some nearby bushes. "Don't worry mate. It happens to all of us." Ron reassured him, with a pat on the back. "Where are we?" Dean wondered aloud, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. The sun was just coming up where they landed. They were in a ditch near the side of a road. "We're in between London, and the burrow." Dean smiled. He knew exactly where he was now. He was speeding down this road in his baby, his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the day he met her. The day unknown to him, his life would change forever. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her.

There were no cars on the road except one. The car was going fast, faster than the speed limit would allow. It was long, slender, and a shiny bright black. "Get down!" He whispered frantically. Dean and Ron dove into the ditch, and hid in the weeds. The car slowed down considerably as it went past their hiding place. The backseat window was rolled down, and Dean caught a glimpse of a woman. Hermione? She locked eyes with him for a moment. Dean's heart gave a leap, but Hermione turned away as soon as she saw him. "Hermione." He whispered. Large black trails of smoke appeared in the sky and they landed near Dean with a BANG. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." came the distorted voice of Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione's locked with the strange man's. The man from her dreams. He was real? Everything she knew came crashing down in on her. The way he looked at her. Like he knew her somehow. In some way, Hermione knew him too. She looked away from his beautiful hazel green eyes. She looked down at the floor of the car, studying the black carpet. She glanced at her hand that was laced in with Draco's. Then Hermione heard an explosion. She screamed, and she shielded her eyes. Draco looked back behind them through the back windshield. Reminents of black smoke still trailed in the sky. "Draco. It's the death eaters." Hermione screeched. "We have to go back, and help them!" Draco held Hermione closer to him. He looked towards his driver, and he nodded at him. "Give my father a call." He ordered. The driver nodded, and he rolled up the window that separated them. "My father will take care of it. He's not loyal to anyone but me." He consoled her, and she put her face into his chest. She wept. "Who was that man?" She asked Draco suddenly. Draco froze, and he looked down at her. "I don't know, love." He whispered.

Malfoy Manor loomed before them. It was darker, and much more scary than she had remembered. Hermione shivered in Draco's arms. He had insisted that he carry her. It's not like she could walk anyways. Her legs still gave out on her every time she tried to walk. Draco walked with pressed urgency, and dominance. He stood tall even as he carried Hermione. She clung to his broad shoulders, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the memories of this place came flooding to the forefront of her mind. "Can you get the door?" Draco asked glaring at his driver. The driver nodded, and he pulled open the front door to the Manor. Draco swooped in through the doorway, and his house-elf popped in front of him. "Pipsey is here to serve, Master." She said, in a wheezing voice. Hermione cringed, and she looked up at Draco with stern eyes. "I thought you said you had freed all of your house-elves." She asked, and Draco continued carrying her up the stairs with Pipsey trailing not far behind. "In a way, I have. I pay them now." He lied. They was he said it, so rigid. So cold, and unforgiving.

Hermione didn't want to pay attention to her surroundings. She had been tortured almost to death in this house. Instead her mind was never far from the man she had dreamed of. She was worried about him. She was especially worried about the explosion she had seen and heard after they locked eyes. After climbing several different flights of stairs, they had finally arrived at the highest room in the back right tower. A large black oak wood door with a snake engraved on the front stood before them. The handle was pure gold, and that had been shaped into the tail of a rattlesnake. Draco twisted it, and he entered the bedroom. "This is my room. No." He corrected himself. "This is our room." He smirked, silver eyes sparkling.

The bed was a king size with a large canopy of sliver and green silk curtains. His sheets were black satin that matched his comforter, and pillows. The whole room was painted in dreary colors. The walls were a dark gray, as was the carpeted flooring. The floor to the ceiling windows were large, and circled around the room. Covering it were white wispy curtains the size of a dress only Grawp could fit. On one side of the room was an Elmwood dresser, and on the other was the door to a balcony. The balcony was small, and it had dying plants lining the outside of it. "Our room?" Hermione questioned, with a slight look of puzzlement crossing over her face. Draco nodded, and he placed Hermione onto the bed softly.

"Pipsey here will accommodate all of your needs. For now, I must return to my study. There appears to be some business I must take care of." He explained as he left Hermione to her own devices. Hermione sat up in the bed. She was tired of sitting in a bed all day, and she was certainly tired of everyone else deciding what was best for her. "Can pipsey do anything for her Mistress?" asked the house-elf, as she bowed lowly so that her nose touched the ground. Hermione grimaced, and she tried to think of a way to get out of having the house-elf's help. "Mistress? I knows who you is. I like it heres. Master treats his house-elves nice." Pipsey explained as best as she could. Hermione gave Pipsey a small half-smile, and she patted a spot next to her on the bed. Pipsey obeyed, and she sat down next to her Mistress. "Pipsey. Unless I call for you, you are free to do what you like." Hermione whispered in childish excitement. Pipsey looked up at her with blue eyes as big as saucers. "I'll be heres right away when you call, Mistress. Is there something I can do for yous?" asked Pipsey, obviously not understanding what Hermione ment. She sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Pipsey. Can you get me a cup of tea, and a copy of today's Daily Prophet?"

Hermione drank her tea quietly as she read the paper. The front page didn't have much to offer her, but page six certainly did.

_ It is believed that a muggle from America, Dean Winchester, has attacked one third of the golden trio, Hermione Granger. Aurors are trying their best to discover what happened at the crime scene, and Healers at St. Mungo's Hospital still have no idea what's afflicting the poor girl. The two muggles, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester ( see picture below), have arrived in our world only a mere three weeks ago. Trusted sources say Dean's whereabouts are unknown to authorities. If you have any information please contact The Daily Prophet by owl. Meanwhile in a strange set of circumstances, Hermione Granger has was released from the hospital earlier this morning by her Power of Attorney, Draco Malfoy. Her health is unknown as the Malfoy Heir seems to be hiding her away from the world. Where are her attackers, and why has she left the hospital untreated? That is what this reporter is going to find out. -Rita Skeeter._

Hermione almost spit out her tea in amazement. Dean was the man in her dreams. The man that Fred had been talking about. The man she saw in the ditch. He had attacked her? Hermione shoved her tea and saucer onto the nightstand next to the bed. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Sam sat outside in Dean's car. He had no idea what he was going to say in order for them to let him see Gilderoy. The man had been locked up for over five years in the mental ward. He pulled out a legal pad, and a pen. What he had read about Mr. Lockhart was quite astounding. Even though the man was completely out of his mind, he still allowed reporters, and authors in to see him 'in his glory, and magnificence'. Sam laughed, and he pulled a brown phadora onto his head. "Show time." He said, and he laughed again as he hopped out of the car. He missed his brother.

He approached the first floor secretary with wide brown eyes and a charming smile. "Hey." He greeted, and the pretty little blonde nurse grinned at him. "Hi, what can I do yer for?" She asked in a strong european accent. Sam shook off the feelings of guilt. "I need to see Gilderoy Lockhart. We're writing another book about him titled, 'Where am I?'" He explained, to nurse. Her smile fell a little bit, and she regarded him with sad eyes. "Mr..." She looked at his name tag. "Pyramus, is it?" Her face brightened as she saw his nametag. "Why certainly, Mr. Pyramus. It's down that hall, and to the left." She pointed, and she handed him a clearance pass. Success. He almost fist pumped then and there. "Thank you." He replied. He was close to finding his brother.

When he arrived at Gilderoy Lockhart's room, he was astounded. His room was far better furnished than any hospital room Sam had ever seen. Gilderoy was dressed in all gold robes, and he had his hair slicked back. He was mumbling to himself some strange oddity. "Mr. Lockhart?" Sam asked, carefully as he approached the man. Gilderoy's head snapped up, and he looked at him with glazed over blue eyes. "Oh hello, there young man. Have you come to get a signing? I haven't done one in so long. I've been able to retrieve a bit of my memory, you see. Though I can't remember much of anything else. I remember that I am very famous, you see. Otherwise,"He leaned back in his chair, and he flicked a piece of lint off of his shoulder. "I can't seem to recall why." He tapped his chin with one gloved hand. Sam raised his eyebrow at him. He was cuckoo for cocoa puffs. "I would love a signed picture, but I have a few questions for you." Gilderoy Lockhart looked absolutely stunned, his eyes wide in amazement, he questioned, "You have questions? For me?" He squealed in delight, and he clapped his hands together. "How extraordinary."

Sam pulled the ring off of his finger, and he presented it to Gilderoy. "Can you tell me what this is?" Gilderoy's face shifted in horror. "Get that thing away from me." He snapped, slapping his hand away. He retreated to the corner of his room, and he hid under the covers in his bed. Sam sighed, and he moved to leave. "That was stolen from me." He whispered, his voice deeper, and scratchier. It didn't sound like Gilderoy at all. "It was taken from me by a student at Hogwarts. Nasty place that is." He spat. The blankets shifted violently. "Hogwarts isn't a bad place. We've had some fond times there." The blankets shifted again. "Hogwarts is where that bloody boy attacked you, and stole your ring." He reminded himself. Sam inched backwards towards the door. The sooner he left this room, the better. He clicked open the door, and the blankets stopped. "Where are you going, Sam?" asked the deep voice. Sam opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. "That was scary." He exclaimed out of breath, as he put his back against the door. He pocketed the ring. Next stop on the Winchester Train, Hogwarts.

Draco sat at his desk, and he tapped his cane against one of the legs. Dean had escaped but how? "We're here." The voice floated past him, and it almost gave him shivers. Almost. "Good." replied Draco. "Take him to his cell." Draco stood up, and he straightened his black suit. They had Dean, and Dean would soon be destroyed. His plan was working perfectly. He shot daggers at the picture of His father, and his mother on the wall. "And you said I would amount to nothing." He spat, and he left his study. He smirked at his father on the way out. Draco was now in control of the Malfoy Fortune that he had restored after the war. His father was only a mere footstool now due to the imperious curse. It's the least he could do for his father, after he had killed his wife. He shook his head, and he tried to focus on the task at hand. He had a little chat to have with a certain woman stealer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Worsened Conditions

DEAN WINCHESTER

Dean pulled Ronald behind him. Ron was too weak to fight, yet Dean was no match up against Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf, and a wizard. "Go!" Dean demanded at Ron, pushing him back. "What about you?" He asked Dean, so quietly it could have been a whisper. Dean glared at him. "Go, and get help" He hissed, baring his vampiric white teeth. Fenrir just sat back, and he watched the show. "Now kiss." Fenrir taunted. Ron let out a disgusted sigh, and he held out his wand. As he apparated, Fenrir flicked his wand at him growling "Obliviate!". Fenrir smiled at Dean with razor sharp teeth. "Should we tell the mudblood you're swinging the other way now?" Fenrir asked, half laughing. Dean closed his mouth, and his jaw clenched. He wouldn't say anything to this filthy half-breed. Fenrir clucked his tongue. "She would be so disappointed." A different death eater cleared his throat. "She doesn't remember him." He added to Fenrir. Fenrir's smile only grew wider. Dean swallowed hard. Hermione didn't remember him?

He tried to hide the pain on his face, but Fenrir didn't skip a beat. "Oh yeah, Crouch. You're right. What's the matter Winchester? Are you going to cry?" He asked, in faux disbelief, clutching at his heart. Dean shook his head stiffly. "I bet you'd like to see that wouldn't you?" He asked, taking a few steps forward meeting Fenrir almost toe to toe. "You'd like to see me cry over some girl? Now let me tell you something, buddy." He began poking Fenrir in the chest with his pointer finger. Fenrir snatched Dean's hand in his. "I barely even know her. I was going to kill her the night your 'boss' showed up." Crouch whipped out his wand, and he cast a curse at him. Missing Dean by an inch. "Idiot!" Fenrir hissed, pushing Crouch back. "We need him alive." He turned back to Dean. "Now that you've come so far, let's take it from the top now shall we?"

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione pulled the blankets off of her legs. This had to be done delicately. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and she had to sit for a moment to relieve her dizziness. She shook her head, but it only made the dizziness worse. She pulled open the side table drawer, and she searched for her wand. It wasn't here. "Pipsey!" She called in desperation. Her vision began to blur. "Pipsey!" She called again, but she relieved no answer. Hermione touched her feet to the silver carpeting below, and she shivered. She didn't feel like it was her feet. Hermione clutched onto the bed for support, and she pushed herself up from the bed. She felt a little woozy at first, and she blinked a few times. An aching pain began to beat at the back of her head.

She took a few steps before she tumbled back to the ground in a THUMP. The pain shot through her body, and she writhed in pain screaming. Something wasn't right. The door banged open, and Hermione glanced up at the dark figure. Yet she couldn't make out who it was. "Ah, yes. The mudblood has finally arrived." He drawled out. He scooped her up into his arms, and she felt his soft blond hair cross against her nose. "No." She said using her demanding tone. "Take me to Draco. I must speak with him immediately." She felt herself being placed upon the bed gently.

Her vision cleared part way. "certainly, Miss Granger but first, I insist you drink your tea." He said softly. Mr. Malfoy was a scandalous man. There were no doubts about that. Hermione took one look at her tea, and she reached out. She bumped her hand against the dresser, and tipped the glass of tea onto the floor. Lucius sighed, and he picked up her tea cup. "You really are a useless thing, aren't you?" Hermione remained silent with constant vigilance. She would get what she wanted with or without the help of Lucius. She swung her legs back over the side of the bed. "Alright. Alright. I'll get him." He said, backing out of the doorway.

DRACO MALFOY

Draco balled his hands into fists, before he even entered the cell. Dean was already tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He swung the door open, and he slammed it shut behind him. Anger blazed through his veins. Who did this muggle think he was? "So you're the muggle that took my Hermione?" He asked, but Dean stared straight ahead at the closed door. He seemed to bore a hole through the door with his eyes. Not receiving an answer, Draco hit Dean in the face as hard as he could. Blood spattered onto the wall behind Dean. Dean smiled as the blood gushed out from his lower lip. "You think that because you took away her memories, she'll forget about me?"

"Why she could ever care about a muggle is just like her. She feels sympathy towards your kind, because she was once apart of you." Draco sneered. Draco stood in front of Dean, and he leaned so that Dean had to look Draco in the eyes. "The next time you see her, tomorrow night to be precise, I want you to remember something." Draco conjured up a chair and he twirled it around so that he sat on the chair backwards. "Her pale skin has felt the touch of these hands, before you did. Her lips have felt mine, before the thought of you even popped into her dizzy little head. She had worshipped me like a god, and she could never love a man more than she had loved me."

Dean spat at Draco, and he glared at him. "Well I want you to remember something, ferretboy. She left your touch for mine. She left your lips for mine. She left your love for my love, because you could never love her the way I do." Dean stated menacingly. Draco drew his hand back a second time, and he hit him even harder. "I can see why she can't stand you. You can't even fight a man without having to tie him up." Dean taunted, showing blood in his teeth as he smiled. Draco laughed at him. "You don't get it, do you Winchester? I could kill you with a flick of my wand." Dean looked at him. Right in the eyes. "You couldn't kill me." "Not yet." came his smug reply. Draco swung a third time, a fourth time, and a fifth time when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Draco placed his hands on the back of Dean's chair. "Don't think I'm done with you yet." He warned, and he wiped the blood off of his hand onto his shirt. He gave Dean a smirk, and left his cell.

"What is it, father? I'm a bit busy." He snapped, and he held up his hand for emphasis. His knuckles were torn to bits, and they were bleeding profusely. Lucius winced at the anger in his son's voice. "She tried to walk. Her condition has only gotten worse." He explained, with a bow. "She asked for you." Draco walked away from his father. Even when his father was at his most obedient moments he still sickened Draco. He climbed up the stairs as fast as he could. His mind was clouded with worry over his love. 'I can see why she can't stand you.' Dean's voice echoed in his mind.

The adrenaline still pumping through him, Draco made to his room in record time. He pushed open the door to find Hermone screaming on the floor. He growled at his father's stupidity. Hermione reached out to him with one hand. "Draco." She whispered. Draco grabbed hers with his good hand, and he sat down on the floor next to her. "Hermione, love. What's wrong?" He asked gently, moving her hair away from her face. "I can't walk. I can't see. I don't know where my wand is. Draco..." She paused, trying to look at him. Her usually brown eyes were clouded with gray. "Why wasn't I treated at St. Mungo's?" She asked him. Draco felt his blood boil over again. You think because you took away her memories that she'll forget about me?' Dean's voice taunted once again at the back of Draco's mind.

He grabbed Hermione by the hair, and he pulled her to the side table. "Where did you hear that rubbish?" He demanded, pulling up her chin so she would have to look at him. She glared at him through the gray. "I read it, in the daily prophet. You told me there was nothing wrong with me!" She yelled. Draco pointed his wand under her chin. "Feel a little familiar, Granger?" He asked with a smirk. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco had never been this cruel to her. Not that she could remember either way. He drew away his wand, and he smacked her across the face. "I bet that did." He sneered. Hermione cowered in the corner. She couldn't see, or stand, and she was wandless. "That was years ago, Draco." She cried out. Draco stood up, and he straightened his suit. He glared down at her. Pathetic little mudblood. Hermione's foot knocked against something under the bed, and she reached down to grab it. Her wand!

Draco picked up the Daily Prophet from the side of their bed. "Pipsey gave you this?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed next to Hermione. Hermione nodded, and she pulled her wand behind her back. "My father will hear about this." He laughed, and he shook his head at the fond memory. 'She left your touch for mine.' Dean's annoying voice just wouldn't stop at the back of his mind. He screamed in anguish, and he clutched at his head.

SAM WINCHESTER

Sam packed another two vials into his coat pocket, and he approached his fire place. He took a handful of floo, and he ducked into the fireplace. "Hogwarts." He stated clearly. The green flames engulfed him, and he felt his hair being whipped around his face. The fireplace spit him out into the Head Mistress' chambers. He heard a startled gasp, and the Head Mistress's head snapped up. "What on Merlin's green earth, are you doing here?" she asked as she strode over to Sam, and she pulled him up by the front of his shirt. "Minerva. Dean's gone. I'm trying to find a lead on his disappearance. He didn't hurt the girl." Minerva sat Sam down on the chair across from her desk. Sam's memory was getting worse. How did he know this woman? More importantly, how did she know him? "You don't remember me do you, Sam?" She asked as if reading his mind. Sam shook his head, and he tried to rid himself of the dizziness that set in. "Miss Granger, the girl to whom you are referring, has been affected by the same spell that makes you dizzy now." Minerva paused to gauge Sam's reaction. He sat back in the chair resting his head on the back of the chair.

"You can be healed, and the girl can be saved." Minerva stated quietly. Sam furrowed his brows at Minerva, and he looked at her with big doe eyes. "What about Dean?" He asked with urgency. Minerva's face hardened, and she pursed her lips. "He may not survive the curse. In my time at Hogwarts I've only seen that curse used one other time." Sam felt his blood run cold. "What about my brother?" He asked again, sitting up through his dizziness. Minerva stiffened, and she looked away from him. "I'm afraid I don't know, Mr. Winchester." Sam nodded, and he presented the ring to Minerva. "I found this in the spot my brother was taken." He said.

Minerva took the ring, and she placed it into the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened. "Oh my." She said, as her hand flew up to her mouth. "How did you come to me about this ring?" She asked. Sam leaned his head back against the headrest, and he explained the whole of his story. Minerva placed his ring upon her desk. "This ring belongs to a Mr. Draco Malfoy." She stated, fearfully. "Do you have any pictures of him?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. Minerva stood up, and she went to one of her many filing cabinets. "Here is the paper from today." Minerva handed the paper to Sam, and she pointed out Draco. "This here is the man you're looking for." Sam looked up at Minerva in alarm. "This is the man I saw when the girl was taken."

HARRY POTTER

Harry awoke from his sleep drenched in sweat. He breathed in deeply, and he reached for his glasses. He shoved them on his face, and he sat on the side of his bed. He had the most terrible dream. Hermione was being hurt by someone. Harry couldn't remember the person who was doing the hurting, but he saw Hermione in a lot of pain. It scared him. He was shaking, and his hands were clammy. He went to the kitchen in Grimmauld's Place, and he got out a glass of water. He downed the glass without thinking. He tried to get the images of Hermione out of his head. She was... She IS his best friend. He shook his head to relieve him of the terrible thoughts he had been having. Suddenly he heard a crack in his living room. He drew out his wand, and he approached his living room cautiously. "Who's there?" He called out as he pushed open the swinging cabinet door. He heard a groan, a scraaape, and a thump.

"Lumos." Harry breathed, and the light at the end of his wand lit up his surroundings. He saw a flash of orange hair on the ground. It moved slightly, and then it rested on the floor. Harry went a little closer, and he saw familiar hand-me-down robes. "Ron?" Harry asked in amazement, and he helped his friend up. Ron groaned, and he looked around in a daze. "Harry?" He asked. "What am I doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione had never seen Draco this mental. He was holding his head in his hands, and Hermione inched away from him. "Do you love him?" Draco asked, pointing at the picture of Dean. Hermione shook her head. "No." She whimpered. Draco's face hardened. "Prove it." He demanded. Hermione looked up at know not handful of Draco in shock. She hid her wand on the underside of the side table. "W-what?" She stammered. Draco patted the side of his bed, and he pulled Hermione up by the arm. He placed her onto the bed, and he stroked her cheek. He kissed her neck, and Hermione didn't move. "Prove it." He said again. This time more demanding. Hermione nodded. "Of course." She said, and she planted a kiss onto his cheek. "Don't you be a handy offering no move to at me document understand, Draco?" She asked him, as she pulled him down onto the bed next to her. "I love you. You and only you." She reassured him. Draco closed his eyes, and he curled up next to her. "I love you, Hermione. I don't know what I would do with out you." He confessed.

Hermione brushed the hair away from his eyes. "Shh." she spoke quietly. "I know, love." She hummed him a song her mother used to sing to her when she was afraid. "What is that rubbish?" He asked, looking at her sternly. Hermione smiled down at him, and she traced his lips with her fingers. "My mum used to sing it to me." She explained. Hermione smiled at him knowingly. "Here is something I think you would enjoy." She began, and Draco repositoned himself so his head was on her chest. "Father of mine, Take me back to the day, Yeah, when I was still your golden boy, Back before you went away." She sang. Draco shivered, and Hermione pulled the blankets up over them. She pulled him close to her, and she played with his hair as she hummed the rest of the tune. She felt something clawing at the back of her thoughts. Something trying to get out. Suddenly she was propelled across the room, and she hit the wall. "Hermione!" Draco cried as he sat up on red alert. He rushed to her side, but her eyes were graying faster than ever.

"Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you." She was only getting snipets of his voice. Dean. Everything came flooding back to her at once. "Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true." She felt a surge of energy boost back up her system. She felt herself come back to life. She remembered his touch. His voice. She also remembered that he was going to kill her the night of her birthday. She didn't think he could do it. Scratch that. She didn't think he would do it. He loved her. He had told her that after the first five minutes they spent alone together. "And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my lovin' to you." She saw a flash of light then everything went dark. She was walking, running rather, down a corridor. She ran as fast as she could. There was something waiting for her at the end of the tunnel, and she had to find it. There was a big steel door awaiting her at the end of the dimly lit tunnel. Hermione clasped the handle, and she twisted.

He sat tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He was bleeding, and he appeared to be sleeping. Hermione ran to him, and she hugged his head. "Dean?" she cried, and he had to blink for a few times before he registered what was happening. "Hermione?" He asked incredilously, and she kissed his forehead. "I can't be here long." she whispered. Dean nodded, "I understand." She wiped the blood from his mouth, and she kissed the forming bruise on his eye. "You need to wake up." She whispered. He looked up at her, confused. "What? We aren't awake." He asked, furrowing his brow. Hermione nodded, and she smiled at him. "Of course we aren't, love." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm close to death. Your brother is on his way this minute. The curse will be broken, but not if you don't get up." She didn't understand how she knew what to say. The words just flowed through her. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where are you?" He asked. Hermione smiled down at him, and she circled around behind him. She undid his bindings. "I'm upstairs in the highest room in the back right tower." She grinned at him. 'Time to go' a voice whispered to her, and she nodded, her hair falling down in ringlets around her face. "It's up to you, Dean. You and your brother." She kissed him on the cheek one last time before retreating from the room. "Don't go yet, Hermione." Dean begged, but she had already disappeared.

DRACO MALFOY

He leaned over Hermione and he felt the tears crash down from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He cried, and he repeated it over, and over to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He let his wand clang to the floor. "Mione. Wake up. Please wake up." Draco begged, and he clutched onto her rocking them both back and forth. He felt nothing but pure anguish. "Weep for yourself my man, you'll never be what is in your heart. Tremble little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start." His father's voice floated to him from the living room below. Draco heaved Hermione up into his arms, and he placed her softly onto the bed. She appeared to be dead. Draco's heart clenched as his eyes surveyed her own ever-graying ones. His father's voice was joined by another."Tremble for yourself, my man, you know that you have seen this all before. Tremble little lion man, you'll never settle any of your scores." Draco could feel the hair sticking up on his neck. He knew the next part of this song. "Now learn from your mother, or you'll spend your days biting your own neck." He could feel the anger boiling in his veins once again. How dare his father mention his mother in such a vile way, and with the woman stealer? True, he had his own problems to solve, and it was true that he did in fact kill Severus Snape.

He thought himself a hero for having done the deed. Then when Potty found out about Severus's past with his dead mother, Draco was banished. He hadn't even known that Severus was such a great man. All he had known was that Severus had killed Dumbledore, and Draco was going to avenge his death. When Hermione had heard the news of Severus's heroism, she had left Draco. She wouldn't return his owls, and pretty soon he stopped sending them. He would spend days at a time locked in his room. When he actually went out to go to Diagon Alley, he was dubbed 'The Boy Who Killed'.

He entered his living room to see his father sitting in a rocking chair by the fire. "Father. What are you doing up?" He demanded, but when his father looked up at him with knowing eyes. Draco understood that the imperious curse had already ran through his system. Draco had created the elongated curse himself. He refused to believe that the curse he performed on Hermione was irreversible. He had tried every trick in the book to heal her, but as this was a curse never before done it would be harder to cure than any others. Draco's naturally pale eyes drifted to meet his father's. "My boy, what have you done?" Lucius asked, sadness touching his features around the eyes. Draco fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, father." He spoke very quietly. He was just a big ball of emotions since the war. This was unlike him. Then again, he knew not of who he really was after Hermione had gone.

"It's that girl again, isn't it?" Lucius asked, knowingly. Lucius smiled, and he twirled his drink around in his cup. "You used to talk of her so much as a young boy. I guess I never put two and two together. I could never bring myself to believe that my son had fallen in love with a mudblood." Lucius laughed to himself, and he patted Draco's head. Draco snatched his father's hand, and he stood up to look down upon him. "You don't know anything, do you? You're a monster." Draco whispered at his father with menacing eyes. "Imperio."

DEAN WINCHESTER

He awoke from having passed out after his beating. He raised his hand to his face, and he shook his head. He looked down at the bindings that lay untied on the chair. He jumped up onto his feet. He could actually save her. He went to the metal door, and he reached for the handle. But his hand could grasp nothing. He froze for a moment. How could this be? He could feel the anger rising in his veins. How could the ferret get through the door and he could not? Then the answer him like a ton of bricks, the inside of his cell didn't need a handle because Draco could get out of the cell using magic. He pounded the door with his fists until his knuckles became raw and bloody. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could do alone.

SAM WINCHESTER

Minerva had given Sam a pepper up potion before he was able to resume his search for his brother, dean. Sam still felt worn down, but he felt that he should stop at nothing to find his brother. He raced through the corridors of Hogwarts, almost stumbling over his own feet. Minerva had given him the name of the man he'd seen. The name of the man was almost as dark as the man himself. Draco Malfoy. The name seemed to be as if it were erected from the darkest pits of hell. As vision begin to blur, he pushed himself even harder. He had to get outside, so that he was able to apparate from Hogwarts. Minerva seem to have no questions as to how he acquired magic, in fact she seemed to have already known. He burst open through the doors of Hogwarts and he ran down the stairs. All he had to do was pass the gate. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker. A man apparated near him. Sam pulled out his wand with one hand, and Dean's gun with the other. "Who's there?" He demanded, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Don't shoot, Sam. I'm here to help." The person exclaimed, coming closer. Sam knew that voice, but from where? "Who are you?" Sam asked, lowering his wand and putting down his gun. The man laughed at him. "I'm Harry Potter."

"You don't remember me?" Harry Potter asked, coming closer to him. Sam shook his head. "No. We don't have much time Potter. We have to save Dean and the girl." He explained. Harry nodded, and he held out his arm to Sam. "Let's go then?" He questioned. Sam grasped his arm, and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. "Mate, you don't look so well." He observed, and Sam nodded to him. "I don't feel well, Harry." Harry smiled up at Sam. "Pity." He commented. "Stupefy." Harry whispered, pointing his wand at Sam. "Such a pity." He repeated himself. Another thought occured to Harry. "Are you hungry, Sam? You presence has been requested for dinner. "

DRACO MALFOY

After his father had been taken care of, Draco had returned back upstairs to retrieve Hermione for dinner. He would wake her later. Half-dead or not. This was a party. Though the poor dear had pushed the date forward. Draco didn't mind. The sooner this was over the better. He slung Hermione over his shoulder, and he threw her down on the bed. First, she would need a better outfit. She looked dastardedly, in the state she was in. White. That would do. He went to the closet, and he pulled out his mother's wedding dress. With a wave of his wand Hermione was stripped of all clothing, but Draco payed no mind to that. There would be plenty of time for that later. He waved his hand once more, and the dress was put on her. It fit like a glove as he knew it would. He kissed her on the cheek, and he picked her up bridal style. He would carry her down to the dining room in this fashion. "Pipsey." He snapped as he put Hermione down in the head chair of the table. "Go change Dean, and get him ready for dinner." He demanded after he had heard the crack that signaled her arrival. Pipsey bowed to him. "Yes, Master." She replied.

DEAN WINCHESTER

He sat back down into his chair, seemingly defeated. A crack loud enough to make his ears bleed resound through the small cell. He covered his ears in a slowed reaction. A small creature approached him. "My names Pipsey. Master ordered me to come, and get you ready for dinner." She explained. Dean looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Dinner?" He questioned, sitting forward in his chair to get a closer look at the small wrinkly creature. She nodded. "Cover yourself. He wants you in nice clothes." She said, as a suit appeared into her hand. "Cover myself?" His deep voice questioned. Then within a blink of an eye he was naked. "What the hell?" He yelled, as he made to cover his pelvis. Pipsey waved her hand once more, and Dean was dressed head to foot in a suit. "I'm sorry, Mister Dean." She said before she stupified him. He slunk into his seat, and he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: THERE ARE SWEARS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter Seven: Dinner

To a passerby, Malfoy Manor seemed uninhabited. All of the windows that crawled with ivy were dark. It was darker than the pits of hell outside. Not even the moon would shine there. The stars never dared to show their faces for they knew that this house or the people inside would never be able to understand the beauty of them. There was no source of light, except in one place deep within the manor. The dining room. The long black table stretched out from the fireplace behind the head of the table to the walkway on the other side. There were guests at this table unaware of their fate. Unaware of their impending doom. They were there unconscious. At the head of the table sat a beautiful woman in white. Her head rested on the table, and her bronze curls circled around her face. Her hand could be seen under the table gently touching the man's hand next to her. He lie there in a handsome suit. To the average person this suit would look like a regular groom's suit, but it had been retrieved from the very back of the Malfoy closet. His short brown hair that still remained spiked in the front was the final piece to this beautiful combination. Across from him, sat a very awake Harry Potter. He watched the two of them intently, casually flicking his eyes over at the figure near the fire every so often.

At the opposite end of the table, near the head's chair, sat a man with wavy chocolate brown hair that leaned towards the direction of his brother. His innocent light blue eyes were closed, and he was dressed in a pastor's outfit. Across from him sat a man with long blond hair. His eyes were open, but unseeing. He hadn't had control of his mind for the last few months. That kind of magic. Dark magic. Being used over and over relentlessly had taken a toll on the old man. He would never be the master of his own fate again. He could never be able to live on his own, nor would he be able to live without the aid of the imperious curse. Draco Malfoy sat at the base of the fireplace with a book cracked open on his lap. His grandmother used to read him this book before bed. If there was something Malfoy knew it was that the kiss of love would heal all things. Draco thought that the ending to that fairytale was stupid. How could a true love's kiss heal anything?

EVERYONE

He sat there, tears raining down from his eyes. He hadn't had the potion he needed for ten minutes now. That was fine for him. It was time they see who he really was. He stood up with the book in hand and he tossed it into the fire. Gran wouldn't be reading it to him any longer. He strode to the empty head chair's seat near his father. "Pipsey." He called softly. Instead of using apparation she simply walked into the room from the hall way. "Wake them up. I want to have a chat with them." He sat down in his chair with a great huff. Dinner appeared before them, and the room lit up like a christmas tree. "Enervate." Came the wheezy voice of Pipsey as she first brought Sam Winchester to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, and he took a deep breath.

"Enervate." Dean Winchester was next. He pried his eyes open, and he looked at the woman next to him. His hand that brushed the beautiful woman's had clung desperately to her. He could feel her. He could touch her once more. A moment later, Hermione had been enervated, and her head lifted from the table. "I'm glad you've all finally come to. I was afraid I'd change before I'd get a chance to speak to you all. While I speak, you may eat. You will need your strength." Draco commented, before digging into his own food. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry. "Harry." She whispered to him in urgence. Harry looked at her with red eyes. "Hey Mione." He smiled. She nudged him with her free arm. "What are you doing, Harry. Help me." Hermione begged. Harry took her hand into his and her gave her hand a small squeeze. "Love. I can't do that. This is better for you." Hermione looked at him. Hopelessness and fear crossing over her face.

Dean glared at Harry, and he shot daggers at Draco until he saw the pleading eyes of his brother. "Sam!" He cried, and Sam looked at him emotionless. "Dean." His voice was weak. He looked pale, and Dean could see the sweat glistening on his forehead. Had the curse affected him too? He couldn't deal with that. He tried to stand, but he found that he was bound to his seat. He returned his gaze to Draco. "Listen here, you motherfucker." He demanded, and Hermione winced at the harshness of his words. Draco put down his fork quietly, and he lifted his eyes to meet Dean's. Hermione squeezed Dean's hand. "Don't, Dean." She said, quietly. Draco's eyes drifted down to their entwined hands. He felt anger, but he had also felt a pinch of sympathy. These were their last moments together. He would allow it. "Do you have something to say, Dean?" Draco asked, his gray eyes alight with curiosity. Dean stared at him, a burning stare that no other man had witnessed from the brother. He had never felt a bigger hatred for any man other than the man before him.

"Yes, Ferret. As a matter of fact, I do. You have kept me chained here, you have beat the living shit out of me, and you have tried to erase Hermione's memory of me. You have tried all of these things, and yet Hermione still doesn't seem to want you. Why in the hell would you keep trying even though you know you're at a loss? Even though you know she will never love you?" Dean asked as calmly as he could. Draco just smirked at him. "I was going to wait to explain after we had a lovely meal together, but it seems as if you are not satisfied with my plans." Draco scooted back his chair, and he stood. He felt his skin begin to bubble. "Hermione, my dear." He directed this to Hermione, and Hermione alone. She felt the tears coming on, but she held them back as desperately as she could. "You have two choices. One, you could stay here. Live with me. I don't ask much. I just ask that you fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your eternal slave. Added to that. Your friends will go free, and they will be healed from the curse. The second option you have is to die here, tonight, with your Dean and his brother." Hermione looked from Draco to Dean. Dean looked at her with misty eyes. "Don't do it. I have just found you. I can't lose you again."

Hermione kissed his hand. "Before I make my decision, I have one question Dean." Dean brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Anything." He whispered. "That night on my birthday. Would you have killed me?" She asked the question so easily. Dean's heart broke, and he squeezed her hand even more tightly. "No. I would have never been able to do such a thing. I love you too much. I loved you too much even then." Hermione nodded, absorbing this information. She stood, and she kissed him swiftly on the forehead. "I love you." She whispered so that he was the only one that could hear her. She went around the table, and Draco met her half-way.

He held her close to him his hand on her waist. She looked up at him, fear and hatred masked in her smile. "You've made the correct choice, Hermione." He smiled down upon her. "There never was a choice, Draco." She lied. Dean struggled to get out of his chair. "NOO!" He screamed. "HERMIONE!" Hermione tried her best not to look at Dean. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Then it happened Draco bent down, and he planted a kiss on her lips. His skin bubbled visibly now, and his blond hair was darkening. His light gray eyes turning hazel brown. He grew a few inches taller, and his build went a little pudgier. Hermione pulled away from him in shock. "Neville?" She cried. Neville smiled down at her. "It was always me, Mione. I loved you. I have ever since I had met you that day on the train. Though you never payed much attention to me. I had always been your friend. Before Potter. You and I were supposed to be together."

Hermione could stop the tears no longer. They crashed through the floodgates, and ran down her face in hurried trails. Harry stood up, and he kissed Hermione on the cheek. "These muggles don't deserve you Hermione. Not if they were planning on killing our kind." He explained. Hermione ripped away from them, and she ran to the fireplace. "I could do this if I thought you were Draco. If I thought you were somehow messed up in your past. I can't do this if you were my friend. Why would you do this, Neville? How could you do this?" She yelled in confusion. Neville took a few steps toward her. "During the battle, I killed Draco. Far before anyone could find him. I had taken his memories. All of them, and I had adapted to them. I shaved his head, and I had gotten rid of the body. He's squid shit by now. Though something had gotten in the way that I didn't forsee. It seemed as if the universe had presented me with a gift. I was coming back from Draco's disposal, and I went through the shrieking shack. Within sat a very much alive Snape, with gaping holes in his neck. I avada'd him, and this is where you come in, love. You saw me as Draco. Killing a war hero. You dismissed me. Hated me for it even.

That was the first obstacle I had to overcome. I thought using Malfoy would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to you considering the love that you held for him. Then after I was getting so close to getting you back. The Winchester Brothers came into the picture, and I had to get rid of them, and keep you." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Draco was innocent? She had cursed his name day and night since the battle, but what he had done wasn't actually him. Her heart froze, and was shattered into a million tiny little pieces. "You killed him!" She cried out, as she crashed down onto the floor. The flames from the fire licking at her back. "YOU KILLED THEM." She cried again, and she buried her face into her knees. "I had to Hermione. For you." Neville explained. There was a jar of floo next to her, and Hermione eyed it nonchalantly. Sam slunk down in his chair, and he passed out once more. "Enervate." spoke harry, as he tossed the spell in Sam's direction.

Neville took a few steps towards Hermione, and he crouched down in front of her. Hermione grabbed the jar, and in one swift moment she brought it down onto his head. He fell to the side, conscious and bleeding and Hermione snatched Harry's wand. "Solvo!" She cried at Dean, and he sprung to his feet. He jumped over the table, and he landed on Neville. Dean's fist rained down on Neville. "WE TRUSTED YOU." He yelled. He was in a rage that he couldn't get out of. Not that he wanted to. But the time Harry was able to pull Dean off of him, Neville's face was bruised, and battered. Blood dripped from the cut that was made by Hermione's jar.

Hermione stood in awe of Dean's rage, and her arms hung uselessly at her side barely clutching onto the wand. Harry plucked the wand out of her hand and he threw it at Neville. Neville caught it as he threw Dean off of him. He stood up, wand pointed at Dean on the floor and Hermione next to him. "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this." He whispered, calmly. He took a deep breath, and before he was able to utter a word of the unforgivable curse a BOOM resounded through the house. A huge hole gaped in the wall next to them, and in came the blue Ford Anglia. Castiel rode in the Driver's seat, and riding passenger was Luna. Instead of killing the pair as he had intended Neville directed his curses at Castiel. Though Castiel was not phased by any of his curses. He took the wand from Neville as Neville cowered before him. He took both Neville and Harry, and he took them to the very cell Dean and Ron had been locked in. He slammed the cell door shut, and he returned not to Dean, but to Lucius. Lucius had looked up at the angel in awe. The angel smiled down at Lucius, and he pressed a single kiss to his forehead. Lucius's once glazed over eyes became clearer, and he looked up at Castiel with a new appreciation. "You will alert the wizarding authorities, and have them take care of the two in the cell. Is that clear, Lucius?" asked Castiel.

Lucius nodded, and Castiel turned to greet Dean. "It's about Damn time you showed up, Cas." complained Dean as he stood up to greet his friend. "I've been busy." Cas laughed. Luna hopped out of the car, and she skipped over to Sam. Sam was barely conscious, but he could still recognize her. "You're the girl from the Leaky Cauldron." He said. Luna nodded at him vigorously. Suddenly Hermione began to feel the dizziness again. This time it came at her faster, and stronger. She suddenly could not stand, and she fell to the ground. Sam and Hermione had both lost consciousness at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay. I know I had already posted chapter nine, but I was dissatsfied with the chapter. I combined parts of Nine into this one, and I do a lot more explaining because let's face it. The last chapter sucked. So here it is. New and Improved.

Chapter Eight: Hermione, Sam, and the Misson

Hermione Granger

Hermione felt herself drifting in a sea of nothingness. She floated in the water with nothing but the cool soothing liquid surrounding her body, her hair, and her thoughts. Then she was falling,

falling,

falling,

down.

She felt her head hit something extremely hard, and her brain sent signals of pain through out her body. Hermione was in a dark place. She couldn't see. She held out her hands in front of her. Was she standing? How did she come to be standing? She couldn't remember. Suddenly a lighted door appeared across the room she was in. She tilted her head, and she began to walk towards it. The train of her pretty white dress dragged across the dirt littered floor picking up garbage, and crumpled up pieces of paper. Her hair was in disarray, and it sprung out in all directions. Her face was smeared with dirt, and blood. Suddenly the door opened, and Hermione had to sheild her eyes with her forearm. The light was so bright, yet so very tempting. "Granger?" She heard his voice as clear as day.

She lowered her arm, and she squinted to try to make the figure more visable. She couldn't see anyone. She began to walk again, more slowly. She was aware of every breath she took, and she felt it go into her lungs, and leave her body in a whoosh. She reached the door, and the bright sun blasted into her face. It was a room. It had large bay windows, and a mahogany wood desk. At the desk sat a man. He turned to look at her, and he smiled. "Hermione." She felt her heart stop. This was him. How could've she believed any other facade? His teeth gleamed white, and he was a clean shaven man. "The others would like to get a look at you, before you make your decision." His blond hair was slicked back, just as it had been in school.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she simply looked at him. He stood up. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn when he di-... No. She didn't want to think about that. Not now. Not when he was standing here in front of her. His gray eyes sparkled at her, though in here. In this light, they looked blue. As blue as the ocean she had just been in. He reached out to touch her hands heistantly as if he thought that he wouldn't be able to. He touched them, and she felt the coldness of his skin. He was dead. There was no use in denying it. A tear escaped from her eye and it trailed down her cheek. Draco laughed, a hearty joyous laugh, and he brushed it away. "Am I dead, Draco?" She asked, her voice breathy and paniced. "Almost, love, but don't worry. You have a choice. Unlike a lot of people who pass through that door."

Draco sat her down on a couch that appeared where the desk once was, he held her hands in his tightly. Hermione stared at him, trying to etch the kindness she had seen in his face, and eyes into her mind. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him, another tear slipped past her guard. Draco wiped away her tear, and he smiled at her. His face looked so relaxed here. "Don't be. I don't blame you, love. In any case, we have a limited amount of time together. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have, and I always will." Hermione made to speak, but Draco touched his finger to her lips gingerly. "I'm glad you've actually found someone who could appreciate what they have when they see it. Dean's a good guy. I have to leave now, but I will be back after everyone has seen you." Draco stood, and Hermione caught him by the arm. "Thank you." She smiled through her tears.

Were people supposed to feel this much pain in heaven? She supposed that since she wasn't actually dead yet, she would be able to feel it just as much as any other person. Draco had been gone only for a few seconds before the next pair with another man in tow. Hermione gasped and she stood up to hug them both. "How is my Harry?" She asked, beaming at Hermione. Hermione looked away from Lily in shame. How could she tell her that her son had gone crazy? How could she say any of the things he had done after the war. Lily put a hand on Hermione's cheek. "I understand, Hermione. I want you to help him. That is all I ask. I wish my son to be safe, and I can trust you with that." She spoke with full confidence. James sat down next to Hermione, and he gave her a swift hug. "Thank you for taking care of our son all of these years, and being his friend when he had no one to turn to." This brought tears into Hermione's eyes again.

Never once did she actually think, she would hear those words from anyone. "He was my friend when no one else was. He is brave, and valiant. He's just been led down a dark path." Hermione spoke to them at long last. "Of course, he was. My godson is just like his dear father. A troublemaker. Lily always pulled him through it though. Harry needs you to be his Lily. I'm not saying marry the boy." James nudged her in the side. "Though it would be a match made in heaven." He joked. Sirius glared at his best friend, and a smile broke through. "I'm just saying, now that he's never been in a more darker place than he is now." Sirius couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know how to. "Don't give up on him." Lily finished for him. Hermione nodded at them, and she swore she would help him. They each gave her a loving hug before leaving her.

Was she supposed to wait? Would she see her parents here in wizarding heaven? She looked out of the window. She was in a meadow near a small lake. The grass was green, and the flowers were blooming. It looked perfect. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She knew that touch. She turned around, and she was greeted by a head of flaming red hair. "Ronald?" She cried, and she gave him a hug that nearly knocked him flat. The tears flowed freely now. "How did- What is- Why are you here?" She asked him, not letting go. He held onto her tightly. "Harry did me in. I guess you could say, he gave me what I had wished for the last few weeks." Hermione had so many questions for her best friend. Pain stabbed through her chest, and she found it very hard to breathe she was crying so hard. "What do you mean 'gave you what you wished for'? What happened?" She asked, gasping between every few words.

He rubbed her back to soothe her crying, and he hummed to her. "Dean will tell you. He saved me Mione. As best as he could, sacrificing himself in the process." He explained. "Lupin and Tonks really want to see you, but the big man won't allow it. They do want you to tell Teddy something. When he grows up, they want you to tell him that they love him, and they want you to give him this." Ronald produced a small package from his robe pockets. Ron slipped the package into Hermione's hands. "Your parents miss you, and they wanted me to tell you that even though you had their memories wiped that they forgive you for it, and that they love you." Hermione held on tight to his forearms. She didn't want him to go. Not now. Not when their best friend needed them both the most. "Don't go, Ronald." She begged. Ron stood, and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I won't ever leave you, Mione. Tell Mum that I love her." and with that he was gone.

Hermione didn't get another visitor for another several minutes. Should she die, and stay here in peace? Or should she live with the rest of her life ahead of her? She felt like Rose in Titanic. Draco hugged her from behind. "Have you made your decision yet?" He asked quietly, drinking her in. Hermionen nodded. She only had one decision to make. Draco nodded grimly, and he took her hand. He closed his eyes, and Hermione mimicked him. She felt a blast of cool air pass by her, and he hair whipped around her face. She and Draco were flying. They zoomed past houses, and sped past trees until finally they came to a stop at the gate way to the manor. Draco kissed Hermione's hand. "I will always love you, Hermione Granger." He grinned. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Draco turned to walk away, but he had a second thought. He brought his hand up to his chin, and he thought for a moment. "Tell my father... I love him, and I forgive him." He said, quietly. Hermione nodded, and Draco blasted from the ground at the speed of light. She floated into the manor, and she hovered over her body. She could see nothing inside of the dining room, but her. Had they left her there?

Sam Winchester

He can smell the death on the sheets covering him. He can't believe this is the end. He can whispered voices say. 'You come with me. You'll never be lonely again.' When he closes his eyes, he can feel himself be picked up. It's Cas. It has to be. Or his mother. He's being carried away. Off to someplace special. The lights are bright. Way too bright. Even through his closed eyes the light pierced through. He's back on the bed now. The death smells stronger now. Memories. They come back to him, and hit him like he's being run over by a train. He sees flashes of Dean. Only Dean. His brother was the only person there for him. The only person he was able to truly rely on. Dean sat next to him, and Sam could see him. But he was powerless to do anything. It was only a memory. He saw Dean look at him in shock, after he had just super glued his hand to the bottle. He saw his brother dying, and himself crying out in anguish. The way he felt after he saw his brother alive again. He saw himself, after his brother was being questioned in jail. 'I think I'm adorable.' Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud to the nothingness. Sad memories still haunting him, so many things he'd do again.

He relieved every sad memory, every happy memory, and every terrible memory, and all he could do was smile. He was ready to go. Ready to die. He braced himself for the bright light again. Then he thought of how his brother would do after he left. He couldn't leave him like that. He tried to fling the blanket off of himself. Tried to leave the room. He wasn't going to die now. Not now. He couldn't leave Dean alone. He tried to kick his feet, move his head, anything. But this was his death bed. He lays here alone. If he closes his eyes tonight, he knows he'll be home. Suddenly the blankets were ripped off of him, and he could see properly now. He was in a room with large bay windows. He stood up as fast as he could. "Take me back!" He yelled. He had got no reply. He glanced to his left, and he saw the window. A thought crept into his mind. He looked at the closed door, and he smiled. He jumped through the window, but he didn't go crashing to the ground. He kept falling. The cool air passed by him in waves. He floated to the ground, and he began to run. He needed to get back to his body.

Dean Winchester and Castiel

Dean was the first to arrive at Hermione's side. "Hermione?" He shook her. Her head bobbed back and forth, but she gave no response. Luna held Sam's head in her arms, and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Sam. It's time to wake up." She whispered in the dreamy voice she had. Sam made no movements. Hermione made no movements. "Cas, get over here now, and help her." Dean demanded at the angel. "What about your brother, Dean?" asked Luna in an airy voice. Dean looked up at the strange blond girl with confusion. Then he saw his brother in her arms. Cas knelt down next to Dean, and he took Hermione into his arms. Dean rushed over to his brother. "Sam..." He called. Luna moved out of Dean's way, and she went to her friend's side. "Sammy?" Dean whispered. He scooped his brother up into his arms, and he ran to Castiel. "Cas. You have to help them." He begged, desperately. His eyes were misty once more, and he wiped them on his sleeve.

Cas leaned down, and he kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione didn't stir. She was barely breathing. Cas looked down at Hermione in shock. Why wasn't she waking up? "Cas, what happened? Do it again!" Castiel complied, and he kissed her on the forehead. There was no response. "Kiss her full on the mouth if you have to!" Screeched Dean. Cas looked uncertian with his request, but he did as Dean had told him to. Castiel leaned down. He hadn't noticed the pale pinkness of her lips. He shuddered at the thought. His lips brushed against Hermione's, and he tried as best as he could to kiss her. He hadn't ever kissed a mortal before, but Dean didn't know that. He pressed his lips to hers softly, and he slobbered a little. He felt himself be pulled back. "Dude. I said kiss her. Not make out with her." Dean glared at him. Castiel wiped off his face, and then Hermione's, and he coughed once or twice. Dean thrust Sam at Cas. "Now kiss him!" Cas pushed Sam back over to Dean. "It didn't work with Hermione. It won't work with Sam."

Dean scowled at the angel, and he picked up sam. "Let's take them somewhere a bit more comfortable." He grunted. Cas nodded and he followed suit. They held the two as they carried them up the stairs to a guest bedroom. They were placed side by side. Dean felt Hermione's hand. "She's getting cold." He commented, weakly trying to be strong. He had to be strong. "They're dying." Cas whispered, and he felt some strange emotion flood through his body. As if she had been in a terrible dream, Hermione awoke, coughing up blood. Her eyes opened in a panic. Castiel held her against him, and Dean looked on in worry. His eyes were wide, and he was frightened. Blood trailed down from her mouth, and she was pale. Dean clutched onto his brother's hand tightly. Cas shushed Hermione, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead to heal her. She calmed instantly, and she ceased her coughing.

Cas stood Dean up, and he led him to the door. "Dean. Go get something to eat." Cas spoke, quietly. Dean glared at him. He didn't want to leave their sides. Not when Hermione just woke up. Cas looked at him sternly, and Dean nodded reluctantly. "Okay, fine." Dean went down the hallway, and Cas went back into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead, but nothing happened. Cas sighed. "Dean?" Hermione called out softly. Cas went to her, and he sat next to where she was laying on the bed. He pulled out a few tissues from the box beside the bed, and he wiped the blood from her chin away. "It's Castiel. I'm a friend of Dean, and Sams." He explained. Hermione nodded, sleepily, and she yawned. "Castiel." She repeated, softly. Cas tucked her into the sheets next to Sam. "Yeah." He replied. Hermione shook her head, and she smiled at him. "Thank you for being here."

Hermione Granger

She slept for a good two hours before she awoke again. She looked over at Sam, and she touched his arm. He was getting warmer. He was close by. She could feel it. "Come on, Sam." She chanted, quietly into his ear. Seeing that that had done nothing at all, she huffed, and sat back in her seat. Suddenly the door creaked open.

Luna appeared in the doorway. "I was talking to Mr. Malfoy. He said that Neville was ranting about a kiss before he enervated you all." She smiled, a dreamy smile. "I think your kiss will do." With that said, she promptly left the room. Hermione sighed, and she sat back against the headboard. Loony Luna. There was no possible way that what she proposed was true. Hermione looked back at Sam. A kiss? How would a kiss save him? Hermione snorted, and she put her head back down onto the pillow. Sleep greeted her like an old friend.

Sam Winchester

He stood outside of Malfoy Manor with no possible way to get in. The windows were covered with bars, and the door was chained. How long was he gone? "Come on, Sam." He heard a female voice whisper into his ear. He batted his hand at his ear, and he looked around. Where was that voice coming from? He searched his pockets for his wand, and it was no where to be found. "Damn." He hissed, and he went around to the front of the house. He tried the handle. The handle wouldn't budge. He kicked the door. He slammed his fists against the door. Nothing would work. He heard a snicker behind him. He spun around on his heel to face the voice half expecting not to see anyone.

"You're not going to get in that way." A tall man with gelled back blond hair smirked. Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Who are you?" Sam asked. The blond haired man took a few steps forward. "My name is Draco Malfoy. The real Draco Malfoy in any case." Sam started, and he backed into the door as the memories of last night flooded back to him violently. His breath was cut off, and he fell to the floor. He writhed in pain, and Draco moved so that he stood above him. "You've been valiant, Sam. Merlin has a mission for you." Blood began to pour out of his mouth, and nose, and he tried to smear it away. Draco touched his hand to Sam's head, and the pressures were released. "Take the mission, and you may live to see your brother. If you don't... well. You aren't exactly welcome in wizard heaven, but you died with magic flowing through your veins. That would take you directly to purgatory."

Sam tried to catch his breath as the blood flowed back into his veins. "What's the mission?" He asked, short of breath. Draco smiled down at Sam. "The Mission is simple. You and Dean leave England, and don't come back until I tell you." Sam looked up at him in horror. Leave England? He had to find that girl from The Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't just leave, and not see her again. Draco's gray eyes darkened, and he frowned. "No. You may not take her with you, and Hermione must stay here." Sam pulled himself back up to the door in a sitting position. "She won't do that!" He protested. Draco glared him, and he placed a shiny black shoe on Sam's chest. "Take the mission or die." He warned. Sam's eyes stung with tears. He couldn't do this. Not to himself or Dean.

"I'll do it." He whispered, and Draco took his foot off of Sam. He held out his hand to help Sam up. Sam looked from Draco's hand back up to Draco, and he took it hesitantly. Draco hoisted up Sam, and he gave him a wink. "Good. Stick with the plan, or the fate of the Earth as we know it may perish." Sam nodded. Draco pointed to the door. "Look, and be gone by tomorrow." He scowled, and then he disappeared. Sam wasted no time. He broke through the door with ease, and he ran to the dining room. His body was gone. Where could it be? It had to be here. He ran through every room on the first floor, and he came up empty handed. He bolted up the stairs, and he swung into the first bedroom on the right. His body was there, and he was laying next to someone. He rounded the bed, and he found it was Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Sam in shock. "What are you doing out here?" She hissed. "Get back into your body!" Sam obeyed, and he went back over to his side of the bed. He touched his hand, but nothing happened. "How do I do this?" He questioned. Hermione shrugged. "I just touched my hand." Sam kicked the side table near the bed. She froze. "But something else did happen. I was awoken with a kiss." Sam sat down on the bed. There was only one solution. "Hermione. You have to wake up." He spoke quietly. She didn't understand. "Wake up." He spoke a second time. Hermione nodded. "See you in a few." She smiled.

Hermione Granger

She awoke for a third time that night, but she had something to do. Was it just a dream? Or just wishful thinking? She didn't know, but one kiss wouldn't hurt. She pecked him quickly on the lips, and she felt him grow warmer. He sucked in a breath of air, and he bolted up right. He looked at Hermione in wonder and fear. "You're alive!" She cried, and she tackled him with a hug. Sam grunted in pain, but he laughed. "Yeah, but if you keep doing that to me I don't know how much longer it's going to last." He joked as he smiled at her. He held her hand tightly in his own. "Thank you."

Castiel walked in, and he fell back into the doorway. "Sam?" He questioned, with his hand over his heart. Sam nodded at him. "The one and only." He replied. Cas smiled widely at the pair of them, and he dove onto the bed. "How did this happen?" He asked. Hermione grinned at Sam. "Let's say with a little magic, anything is possible." Sam said in cliche tone. Cas cocked his head at him, and he touched his forearm. Cas was jolted backwards in his seat. "Oh." was all her could say. Suddenly the thought hit Sam. "I have to speak with Dean." He whispered, eerily. A sudden sadness set in over the group. Hermione didn't think that he ment all of them. Hermione looked over at Castiel questioningly, and he just gazed at her mournfully. What was going on?

Dean Winchester

He sat downstairs in a large maroon chair, drinking from a frosted glass of Bourbon. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to fix this? He drained the glass. He was feeling dizzy. His stomach was empty, and he was on his fifth glass. Fifth glass or sixth glass? He didn't know, and he didn't care. There came a soft knock on the door, and it creaked open. "What do you want?" He asked, taking a swig from the bottle. The person came around the front of the chair. "To talk to my brother if it's not much trouble." Dean's eyes widened and he almost tackled his brother. "Sam!" He cried, and he hugged him tightly making sure not to spill his bottle. "When did you wake up?"

"About ten minutes ago." Sam replied, and he sat across from Dean on the detactable footstool. Sam tried his best not to look too sad, and his smiled at his brother. Even when drunk, Dean knew when something was upsetting his brother."What's wrong?" Dean inquired, clutching onto his bottle. Sam sighed, and he looked up at Dean. "We have to leave England. Without Hermione." He admitted, his lips twitched down. Dean sat back in his chair. "You're joking, right?" He asked, taking another drink from the bottle. Sam shook his head, and he ran his hand through his hair. "Those were the conditions for me to live." Dean's grip tightened on the bottle.

"Dean. What happened to your face?" Sam questioned, as he took a closer look at his brother. Dean shrugged. "You should see the other guy." The joke fell upon silence. So many things were running through his mind. No matter what happened he could never be with Hermione? How was that fair? Why should it be he that doesn't get happiness? He deserved as much happiness as any other guy. "When do we have to leave?" He asked, quietly. Sam stood up, and he went to the door. "Tomorrow morning." He answered. Sam left the library quietly.

Luna skipped into the hallway, and straight to Sam. "I knew you would awaken. True Love's First Kiss and all." She grinned. Sam widened his eyes at her. "I know you. You're the girl I saw at The Leaky Cauldron!" He embraced her with the biggest hug he could muster. She nodded into his shirt. " Anyone could have kissed me. All I needed was a little push back into my body. A seal to the envelope." Luna looked up at him with wide eyes. "No. It had to be Hermione." She replied. Sam shook his head, and he placed her back on the ground. "I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way." She added.

Dean took a swig of his bottle. This was way too much information for him to absorb right now. The door creaked open again, but this time it wasn't Castiel scolding him for drinking or his brother. It was Hermione. Hermione touched Dean's elbow lightly. "Dean." She spoke quietly. He looked at her, eyes bloodshot from drink. He pulled her into the library, and they didn't leave the library until hours later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: All these years.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone

They all stood in the driveway to the burrow. Dean next to Hermione and his brother. On Sam's other side stood Luna, and beside her was Cas. Dean pulled Hermione away from the group to talk to her alone. They stopped near Arthur's shed. Sam was doing the same with Luna taking her to the opposite side of Dean. "We're leaving." Dean spoke suddenly, turning to Hermione. She smiled at him. "Where?" She asked, expectantly.

Hermione would follow Dean to the ends of the earth if he would ask her to. He stared at the dirt near his feet. Apparently finding the rock next to his shoe very interesting. "That's the thing, Hermione. You can't come with." Hermione's pounding heart dropped from her chest to her feet. "What?" She asked, hoping she hadn't heard correctly. Dean's heart stung to have seen Hermione's face fall so fast. He had to do this.

Dean clenched his jaw, and he sighed. He didn't want to do this. Why was he doing this? "You can't come with, and I'm never coming back." Hermione was lost for words. Dean was leaving her? After all she had done for him, he was leaving? "Why?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

He remained tight-lipped, and he closed his eyes for a time. "You were going to kill me... That night. That's all that this ever was about. You were going to kill me." Dean looked at her coldly for having even thunk that, but she had given him a way out. Dean tried to hold his feelings back, and he put a mask over his features. A mask that had come so easily to him after all these years. "That's all I was to you, Dean Winchester?!" She cried out suddenly, tears streaming down her face. He wanted so desperately to wipe them away. To hold her, and tell her that he didn't want to leave. If he did that, then she would never let him leave. "Just another quest!"

"Yes." He replied, looking at her at long last. "That's all you ever were. That's all you ever will be." He left her then, signaling Sam that it was time to leave. Hermione's eyes were blurry from tears. That's all she was to him. A worthless witch. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She had given herself to him last night.

Castiel looked at her suddenly, and he squinted his eyes at her. Realization crossed over his face. He said something to Dean, and Dean yelled at him. Cas appeared to be pleading with him. Dean just looked at him with all the anger he could muster. "Well fine! Then stay!" Cas looked away from Dean, and over at the fields. Dean and Sam hopped in the car, sped down the gravel road, and out of sight.

Hermione stood tall as the tears dripped down her cheeks. She wouldn't let Dean tear her down. No man could do that to her. Cas appeared at her side, and he held her just as she was about to fall. "Don't cry." He whispered. Hermione looked up at him. "Thank you, Castiel." He looked at her curiously. "For what?" He asked. "Thank you for being here."

Nine Months Later

Hermione was stuck in bed as she had been all week. Harry, whom she had gotten out of the cell in the Malfoy house and had helped him get his senses back, was laying next to her, rubbing her enlarged stomach. "I can't believe it." He whispered, his green eyes flashing up to hers. She smiled at him soundly. "Believe it." She whispered, and she shifted in her seat.

Cas came in through the doorway with a kicking and screaming toddler in his arms. "Hermione." He groaned. Harry jumped up onto his feet, and he scooped the baby out of his arms. "Come on, Teddy. Let's go get some food."

Castiel sat on the bed next to Hermione. "She'll be here soon." He whispered to her. Hermione's eyes brightened at the word. "She?" She asked incredulously. Castiel nodded, and he kissed her forehead. Hermione began to fiddle with the wedding ring on her finger. "Castiel, do you think it was too soon for us?" She asked.

"No." He replied to her, hurt hidden in his voice. At first he thought it was his duty to pick up where Dean had lacked. Then it became something more. He had actually felt something for the witch, and he had direct orders from god to stay. He didn't understand why. All he was told was that Hermione would need him to be there, and that the baby was very important. "It is customary for a witch to have two parents, is it not?" He asked. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes melted into his. "Yes, Cas. I suppose so."

16 years later.

Hermione awoke in her bed alone as she had done the last sixteen years. She heard thumping in the house; Teddy was up. She smiled to herself. She had become his adoptive mother. Minerva had allowed Teddy and Mary stay home for the weekend of his birthday. "Teddy! Stop that thumping!" She yelled from her bed. The thumping ceased. "Sorry, Mum!" He called back to her from downstairs. Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed, and she sat up. She felt a few old bones crack as she stood up. She was getting old. She put her work robes on for the day, and she wrapped her cloak around her. Today was the day. "Teddy, can you come up here for a second?" Her voice was weak with emotion. Today was the day that she would give him the package. Harry rushed in and he tackled Hermione with a hug. "We're going to tell him today, aren't we?" He asked, as he looked at her curiously. Hermione nodded at him, and she went to her closet. "He's of age, Harry. It's time." She said, as she reached up to the top shelf.

She pushed aside a dusty old shoe box, and at the very back of the shelf sat the gift. She pulled it down, and she felt the smooth packaging with her fingers. Raising Teddy had been easy for Hermione, but it was harder with having to set Harry straight. Harry had basically gone back to the way he used to be... before the war took everything from him. Harry gazed at Hermione fondly, and he planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. "This is it." He whispered to her, and his deep green eyes pierced into hers. She nodded, and she put a mask over her face. Teddy pushed the door open, and he strode in. He was tall like his father, and his hair and eyes were the same color as his mothers. All of them. "Can you sit down, please?" asked Harry. Teddy nodded. "Sure thing, Harry." Teddy sat down, and Harry sat to his right. Hermione took a deep breath, and she smiled at her adoptive son. "Teddy. We're going to tell you a story."

Teddy grinned at the pair of them, and he changed his hair brown for it to not cause a distraction. "Your father, Remus Lupin." He began. "And your real mother, Nymphadora Tonks had fought valiantly in the second wizarding world war." Hermione explained as she sat down on Teddy's right side. "They had loved each other very much, Teddy. They loved you more than words could explain." Hermione's voice faltered and she could speak no more. Teddy placed his hand in hers, and he gave it a soft squeeze. "Your father spoke to me after he had died. I was going to sacrifice myself to Voldemort, so no more would die. He appeared after I had used the stone of resurrection. He told me to tell you that he was sorry. Sorry that he could never know you. We want you to know why he had died. He wanted you to understand that he was trying to make a better world for you." Harry explained with tears in his eyes. "So that you could live a happier life, Teddy." Teddy took his free hand, and he held Harry's hand. Tears had fell down Hermione's cheeks in small trails. "I know, guys. You tell me that every day." He laughed. "There is something different this time, Teddy." Hermione whispered, and Teddy cocked his head at her. "Different?" He questioned. Hermione held out the small package to him, and he took it lovingly in both hands.

Teddy opened the package carefully, untying the ribbon that held the parcel together. Within sat a single locket, and Teddy's breath caught in his throat. He opened the locket slowly, and on the inside in bright shiny golden letters was written, 'To our dear son, Teddy Reamus Lupin. We will love you always. Mum and Dad' On the opposite side was a moving picture of Reamus, Tonks, and baby Teddy. They were smiling, and kissing him on both cheeks. Teddy hugged Hermione, and Harry close to him. "How did you get this?" He asked, tears flooding through. "Magic works in mysterious ways." Hermione replied. "I was on the brink of death, a very brave man came to see me." She spoke quietly, and guilt washed over Harry. "Merlin wouldn't allow them to see me, but they sent the man with a package. He told me that I had to tell you they love you, and that I needed to give you this when you came of age." She explained. Teddy nodded, and he placed the locket around his neck. "They're beautiful."

Teddy stood up and he hugged Hermione. "Thank you, Mione." He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his light blue shirt. Hermione rubbed Teddy's cheek with her thumb and she wiped away his remaining tears. "No problem, love." Teddy walked silently out of the room, admiring his locket with wide misty eyes. Harry hugged his best friend forcefully. "I'm sorry, Hermione. What I did to Ron..." He trailed off, and Hermione felt a frog hop up into her throat. "That wasn't you, Harry." She replied to him. Harry pulled away from Hermione, and he nodded. "You tell me that all the time, but it was me Hermione!" He cried, as he jumped to his feet. Hermione sighed, and she rubbed her temples. "The Harry I knew, the Harry you are now, is not the Harry that killed Ron." She explained to him. Harry thought for a moment, trying to control his emotions. "Knowing what I did. Why do you even stay?" He asked. Hermione stood up, and she patted his chest as she picked up the wrappings of the present. "No matter what, Harry, I will always stand by you. You're my best friend." Harry nodded, and he left the room following Teddy's path out of Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione threw the wrappings in her trash bin, and she went downstairs past the frames and frames of pictures of their 'family' together. Castiel and Mary were sitting in the living room at the coffee table playing wizard's chess, and Mary was winning as per usual. "Hi mom." Mary greeted, her hazel green eyes sparkling. Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead. She looked just like her father, and that made Hermione's heart feel heavy. She had missed him. Mary's skin was smooth and light freckles dotted her nose. Her hair was long and brown, but behaved the way her father's did. It was manageable at least. Mary's hair was in a bun, and a few strands fell into her face. She was taller than Hermione, but not taller than Castiel, thank Merlin. Her frame was small, and she was thin. She had the intelligence of Hermione, but the personality of Dean. She was beautiful.

Hermione went to the kitchen, and she pulled out a bowl, and a plate she had prepared the night before. "Mary! Breakfast!" She called as she unwrapped the plastic wrap off of the bowl, and plate. "Oh, and Cas can you get Harry and Teddy?" She added. Hermione pulled down five plates, five cups, five forks, and five spoons from the cupboards. Mary skipped into the kitchen to help her mother. "Pudding!" She yelled in excitement as she carried the bowl into the dining room. Hermione smiled a knowing smile. Of course it was her favorite. Hermione magically floated the rest of the things into the dining room, and she carried the piece de resistence.

"Awesome. You made some pie." Mary grinned. Hermione gazed at her family as they sat down at the table. The plates floated to each individual spot, and landed softly. Cas sat down next to Hermione, and he sent her a soft smile. Hermione gave him a curt nod. Next to Castiel sat Mary, and across from her was Teddy. In between Teddy and Hermione was Harry Potter. At the opposite end of the table from Hermione was an empty chair. A chair that had remained empty for nearly 17 years. Hermione took a deep breath, and she smiled at her family. "Teddy, after breakfast what would you like to do?" She inquired as she cut herself a piece of pie. Teddy shrugged as he ate his pie. Harry's eyes lit up. He had thought of the perfect place. "How about going to a Chudley Cannons match?"

Teddy's jaw hung open uselessly, and Mary dropped her spoon. immediately the teens sprung into action begging and pleading with Hermione to 'please let them go. .please.'. After a moment of no reply, they continued with a chorus of indignant 'Moooom, it's my (Teddy's) birthday.'s Hermione grinned at the two of them and she took a sip of her tea. "I don't know. Quidditch is quite dangerous I hear." The kids groaned, and they looked at their mother with big puppy dog eyes. Hermione scoffed. "You guys think you're so cute." Mary smiled a devilish smile. "I think I'm adorable." That made everyone laugh, and Hermione had no choice but to answer with a simple. "Yes." Teddy and Mary jumped up in their seats in excitment, and they raced to finish eating.

Less than five minutes later they were dragging Harry out of the house, and Castiel and Hermione were clearing away the dishes. He wanted desperately to tell her the good news, but he couldn't. He would have to wait until tonight at the burrow. Hermione noticed Castiel's quietness, and she arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Cas?" She asked, and the angel shook his head. "Nothing, Hermione." He replied with a sigh. Hermione would not be dettered. She turned off the faucet, and she turned to Cas as she wiped off her hands on a towel. "Castiel, we've been married for almost 20 years. I think you can tell me." She placed her hands on her hips. Castiel's lips twitched upwards, and then immediately he frowned. He would miss this.

He walked over to Hermione slowly, and he kissed her on the forehead. He put his hands around her waist, and he danced her around the kitchen slowly. "I have a confession to make that you probably won't be too fond of." He began, his face in her hair. Hermione leaned her cheek against his shoulder as they danced to music only they could hear. "I know you still love him. I know he's all you think about, and I know that I will never be able to fill the gap in your heart." Hermione backed away from him suddenly, and she regarded him with wide eyes. "Castiel, that isn't tr-" She cried, but he raised his hand to silence her. "Hermione, do you forget? I'm an angel. There's no use lying to me." Hermione remained silent, her eyes wet with tears. She knew what was coming. She knew from the very moment she had met him. He pulled her back to him, and he held her close. "The day that Dean left, I had told him that you were pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Beginning of The End**

**Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester**

Sam sat on the motel bed in their room. He hadn't seen Dean in a couple of hours. He hadn't dated another girl since he had met Luna. Dean however was another story. He didn't date. He had sex with any pretty girl that passed him by. It was how he was able to deal with things. Sam flipped on the television set, and he sat back. He was old. He could feel it in his body. They were too old for this, but what else could they do? The Apocalypse was over. They were now jobless. If you could even call saving the world a job. They did what they did best. They hunted for the supernatural, and they destroyed it as best as they could. He could hardly call what he had with Luna love. Though he had dreamt of her every night since they left. That had to count for something. Didn't it? Sam flipped off the t.v., and he stood up. They were leaving Wisconsin soon. Most likely tomorrow afternoon if Dean wasn't too wasted. He went to the bathroom, clicked on the light, and he closed the door. He shed himself of every article of clothing he was wearing, and he stepped into the shower.

He turned on the faucet, and he didn't even flinch when the cold water hit his back. It would soon be warmer. It always was. He didn't know what to feel. He had waited patiently every day for ten years for the voice to tell him it was okay to go back. It had been six years since his patience had begun to run thin. He lived as a machine. Finding the supernatural. Killing it. Repeat. Every place was the same. The only thing that changed was the number to the hotel room they were staying in. What kind of existence was this if he couldn't even be happy? He unclicked the shampoo bottle and he squirted whatever kind it was into his hand. He washed his hair, and he rinsed in the almost warm water. He sat down in the tub allowing the water to shower over him. He heard the door open and slam shut. "The saddest part of a broken heart, is not the end so much as the start." He heard his brother slur from the other room. Dean was back, and he was piss drunk. Sam sighed. He didn't want to put up with Dean's bullshit right now.

Dean crawled into his queen sized bed, and he let the vodka bottle drop to the floor. His head was spinning, and he was comfortably numb. He didn't care about anything. Especially not the blond downstairs that was practically drooling over him. He could have any girl like that any day of the week, but he had been tired from his rounds of sexcapades. That was what Sam had called them. Sam must have been gone, and Dean was okay with that. That gave him time to himself. He opened the side drawer, and he took out a picture of Hermione that she had given him early in their relationship. He held it in his hands delicately, and he rubbed his thumb over her face. She was smiling, and she was happy. He missed her terribly, and he tried his best to rid himself of the fact that she was pregnant when he had left.

He didn't want to leave her, and when he had heard he thought it was some rouse from Cas to make him stay. He wanted to stay. He thought about Hermione every second of every day. He pictured their daughter or son, and his eyes burned with tears. He picked up the bottle from the floor. He slunk down on the side of his bed, and he gulped down more of whatever it was he was drinking. He needed to be rid of the thoughts of her that plagued him. His child had grown up without a father. Tears fell down in angry streams. He had been ripped away from his love, and deprived of a family he could call his own. He threw his bottle against the wall, and shards of glass ricocheted back at him. He cut his hands trying to pick up the pieces. He wiped away the tears from his eyes, and blood smeared across his cheeks. All he could do was what Sam did. Wait.

The bathroom door was open. It was Sam. Dean placed the glass in the trash basket. Sam sat down on his own bed. "Dean, this has to stop." He whispered. Dean didn't look at his brother. He just sat down on his own bed, and he crawled into the blankets letting the blood from his hands soak into the white of the sheets. Secretly, he hoped the wounds would kill him. Though he knew better. There was nothing he could do to end this hell he was in. There was no escaping it this time. Sam looked away from his brother, and he itched his nose. "Dean. This is no way to live." No it wasn't. It wasn't a way for him to live, but he didn't have a choice.

**Hermione Granger**

Teddy's birthday had came and gone without a flaw. The kids were asleep in their beds, and Hermione was in her room. In her closet to be exact. She pulled down the dusty old shoebox, and she blew off the dust. On the brown cardboard top was written in neat, clear letters 'Dean'. She hadn't looked at the materials in this box for a few weeks now. Her heart never strayed. She loved him, hopelessly. Even if he never loved her. She sat down on the floor, and she opened the box carefully. She didn't have much of Dean's. Just a black shirt that smelled like him. It still smelled like him, even after all these years. She pressed it to her face, and she inhaled, tears flowing down faster than a london rainfall. She missed him desperately. She needed him more than ever. How could she raise two teenagers with a mentally disturbed man, and an angel? She needed her Dean, but he had left her. Years ago. Without so much as a second glance. Why couldn't she be loved? Why was it her that wasn't able to have the joys of love?

What was wrong with her?

When she had been six months pregnant, and the wounds of his departure had still been fresh. She would waddle to the closet, and sit there for hours at a time. Only at night. During the day, no one could hardly ever tell that she had been affected so. She wouldn't allow them to see that. Teddy didn't deserve that, and Harry was just backing away from the brink of insanity. She had to be strong, and smile when her heart was screaming at her with pain. What else could she do? He would never come back to her.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in." She sang softly to herself, but it was a lie. She didn't know, and even if she did... Well, she didn't care. She loved him, and she thought that he had loved her too.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. It was Harry. "What are you doing down there?" He asked, cocking his head sideways. Hermione put the shirt back into the box, and she pushed it away from her. "Nothing, Harry." She replied, and he helped her to her feet.

She didn't know what was coming.

It was something no one would ever be able to see coming. Harry had good days, and he had bad days. His days were never as frightening as that night would be.

He walked with her back to her bed, and she sat down on the edge. He was still looking at her with his head cocked sideways, and Hermione had righted his head. "You'll get a crick in your neck if you keep doing that." She warned. His head snapped right back in that sideways direction. "Do you love me, Hermione?" He asked. Hermione sat up a little straighter. Why was he being so odd? "Yes, Harry." She replied without hesitation as she had done for years. Harry closed her bedroom door, and he twisted the lock. He looked at her, in that same sideways position. "And I love you, Hermione. Right?" Hermione was getting uncomfortable, and she was afraid. She bit her lip, and she nodded. "I hope so, Harry." He stood now directly in front of her, and he cast a silent spell behind his back. Hermione inched back from him, and Harry followed her crawling after her. Over her. With his head still cocked sideways. "Harry, what are you doing?" She questioned, fear showing in her face.

"Isn't this what people do, when they're in love?" He asked.

She was screaming for help, but no one came. He was over her. On her. Sweaty, and panting. No matter what she said, he wouldn't listen.

He was too far gone.

He held her down by her wrists, and the sheer force of his body on hers kept her pinned down.

When he was done, he got off of her, and he pulled his pants back on. "I love you, Hermione." He said, re-cocking his head in that postion, and he left her room.

Hermione's clothes were ripped off, and she was sobbing hysterically in her bed. Castiel burst in through the door, and he was taken aback by what he had seen. He ran to her side, and he hugged her. She cried into his shoulder. Cas shushed her. He knew what had happened. "T-take. The kids back to Hogwarts." She stammered through her tears. "They mustn't see me this way." Cas nodded, and he gave her one last longing look.

They all knew at some point he would snap. They just didn't know it would be in this way.

She waited until she heard the confused mumbling of her children, and the front door slam shut. She rushed to the door of her bedroom, and she locked it. It wouldn't protect her from Harry. She knew that, but it at least gave her some comfort. What has her life been reduced to? Hermione rushed into her attached bathroom, and she twisted on the faucet. The water shot down in jets. It was hot. It was burning. She felt disgusting. Worthless. She hurried into the shower, and began scrubbing her skin with her pouf. When that didn't seem to be working, she resorted to using her nails. Her body wash was full when she had started, and now it was almost gone. She began to draw blood in thin lines. She wasn't clean enough. She would never be clean enough. Thoughts that she would have never been able to consider earlier had crossed her mind, and she banished them. When she was satisfied with her arms, she continued on her legs, focusing on the upper thighs. Red mixed with the clearness of the water, and left it in pinks swirling around in the drain.

She heard the door creak open, and her heart beat noisily in her chest in utter terror. "Hermione." His voice had never sounded so sweet to her. He saw her in the tub, and he swiftly turned off the water. He pulled out a towel from the nearest cupboard, and he wrapped her up into it. She was still crying. She hadn't even realized. She was too focused on trying to get clean. Cas picked her up bridal style, and he carried her to his room. "He's gone. I took him to St. Mungo's. The kids are safe. You're safe now." He consoled her, holding her tight in his arms. She cried, and cried until the tears would no longer come. Castiel just held her, and he would hold her as long as it would take. Even if that ment, never leaving this bed for the rest of her life. He cared too much about her. Hermione never spoke a single word. Her face was red, and contorted with pain, and anguish. Her arms were lined with scratch marks and her legs were even worse.

When she did speak, it nearly broke Castiel's heart. "Why?" She asked, voice stuttering, breath catching in her throat. He didn't know why. He would never be able to answer her.

**Dean Winchester**

He was woken at three a.m. by a sudden increase in weight on his bed. "How pathetic. I send you two on a mission from God, and all you do is mope." Sam's ears perked up at the noise, and he jumped out of his bed. Dean sat up, and he pulled his blankets down quickly. "You're back." Sam breathed. Draco nodded, and stood up. Walking over the glass in shiny black shoes, he turned to them. "It appears as if we've failed." Dean sat up straighter, and Sam held his breath. "Failed what?" Dean demanded. Draco's smirk fell from his face, and he straightened his suit. "Well, there's been an incident." He admitted, and he cleared his throat. "Hermione was raped tonight." The pain they could hear in his voice nearly brought tears to Sam's eyes. "What?" Dean asked, rising from the bed. "What did you just say?" Draco couldn't bring himself to say it again. While he was on Earth, he could feel human emotions, and it nearly tore his heart out of his chest.

Sam jumped to his feet, but Dean was already throwing himself at Draco. "You let this happen to her!" He screamed as he swung at him. "You did this!" Draco's hair went into his eyes, and he sneered at Dean. "It's not like you've missed her at all. All the girls I've seen you with. You don't deserve her!" That only infuriated Dean even more, and Sam was pushed back onto the bed. He hit Draco, and he jumped on top of him. Draco didn't fight back, and Sam pulled Dean off of him. "Dean. Stop." He begged. Dean looked from his brother back to Draco. "Don't you understand, Dean? I didn't know this was going to happen! We were trying to prevent another dark lord from rising. Harry's powerful. Too powerful, and the only person that can stop him is your daughter!" Dean felt the blow of Draco's words hit him full on in the chest. He staggered backwards, and he clutched onto his heart. "Daughter?" He asked, weakly. Draco nodded to him, and he looked at Sam. "It's time. You must return to them. They need you now." He flashed his eyes at Dean. "Your daughter needs you now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dean drove as fast as he could to the coast. They zoomed past the country side, past the cattle in the pastures, and the cheese factories. Wisconsin. Dean sighed. He had to get to Hermione. They could be together again. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. And his daughter? He couldn't even fathom what his reaction would be. Loud 70's music blared through the radio, and Dean and Sam were singing. "CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!" They screeched together. "THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE." Dean turned the radio down so he could talk with his brother. He couldn't speak. He didn't have the words to. "Sam.." Dean began, and he leaned his head back against the headrest. Sam looked at Dean expectantly. Innocently. "I'm sorry." Dean could hardly choke the words out. He swallowed down his emotions, and he gazed over at his brother. Sam clapped him on the back, and he gave him a half smile. "It's okay, Dean."

Pretty soon the countryside became cities, and the cities became states. States blurred by in the pinks and yellows of a United States Map. Then Dean, Sam, and his car were on a ship crossing the ocean blue. It couldn't go fast enough. Dean's hands were shaking now, and he felt sick to his stomach. His heart was pumping. They were almost to England. Dean ran to a nearby bathroom, and he dry heaved. He was sweating, and he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were sunken in, and dark circles surrounded them. His skin was pasty, and white. His usually spiky hair had lost it's spunk, and it was flat and going gray in some places.

"She is so close." He whispered aloud. He wouldn't allow himself to drink another alcoholic liquid. Not now. Not ever. It was killing him. 16 years of drinking himself to oblivion was taking it's toll on him now. He sprawled out on the bathroom floor, and he felt the cool of the tile on his face, and he closed his eyes.

_Dean's stomach did flips, and he tried not to twitch. Flashes of Hermione went by him in red, and white. He tried to stand using the sink as a support. He almost came crashing to the ground, but he held on. He swung down with his back facing the floor and he clutched onto the porcelain. He saw a black shadow pass of over him with the sound of heels clicking on the tile. "Hermione." Dean called out weakly._

_He saw flashes of her skirt go by, and he reached out for her. He crumbled to the ground, and he smacked his face on the tile. Blood began to pour from his nose and from the newly formed slit in his eyebrow, and he grabbed a towel that was nearby. He stuck it under his nose, and he tried to stop the bleeding. Red ran into his eyes, and he wiped it away with his forearm. She was there. He felt her presence, and her skirt ruffled against his cheek. She knelt down next to him, and she moved his hair from his face. Her big brown eyes sparkled down at him, and she looked at him with wonder. "It's been a long time, Dean." She spoke softly. He looked up at her with his blood smeared face, and he saw her. He saw _Hermione_. "I'm s-sorry." He stuttered, and it all came crashing out. _

_"I never wanted to leave you. I love you." He whispered. "I love you!" He spoke again, emotions choking his voice. Hermione produced a small damp washcloth, and she patted it on his face, wiping away the blood. "You should see her, Dean. She's beautiful. I named her after your mother." Dean couldn't speak as the information washed over him. She put the washcloth in the sink, and she smiled at him, booping him on the nose. Suddenly the bathroom grew darker, and a look of horror befell Hermione's features. "I have to go now." Her voice shook as she stood up, and she looked out of the doorway. "No." He begged, getting to his knees. "Please don't go." Hermione touched her hand to his face. "I have to. I'll see you soon, love." He leaned into her hand, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to savour her touch. _

When he opened his eyes, she was gone. He was alone once again. The door swung open, and his brother appeared. "Hey, Dean. Are you okay?" He asked. Dean looked at him in confusion, and then everything went black.

**Hermione Granger and Castiel**

It had been a few weeks since the... incident. Hermione allowed Harry to move back in the house, but he had been heavily medicated. No matter what, she would obey the promise she made his parents. Though it would never be the same. Hermione cried most nights, and she made sure to lock her bedroom door. She would lay there unable to sleep, and she made Cas sleep near her most nights. Her thoughts were with Dean now more than ever, and she had a very strange dream that night.

_After the lights had dimmed in the bathroom, she froze. He was coming. Him. She could feel her blood run cold, and she looked back down to Dean. "I have to go now." Her voice shook as she stood up, and she looked out of the doorway. "No." He begged, getting to his knees. "Please don't go." Hermione touched her hand to his face. "I have to. I'll see you soon, love." He leaned into her hand, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione slipped her hand away, and she ran from the bathroom. She escaped the bedroom without a second glance, and she kept running. Tears burst forth from her eyes as she ran. She heard hurried footsteps behind her, and she pushed herself to run faster. He was behind her, and he was closing in fast. The panels of the hallway zoomed past her in mixing colors of brown, and black. _

_There was light at the end of the hallway. She could see it. Just ahead, and she pushed herself to meet it. To greet it's warmth as she would greet an old friend. He was just a few feet behind her now, and her hopes fell. She would be captured, and in some odd way she knew she would die. That he would be the death of her. It was always he who would kill her. She never stopped running. She felt his dark shadow arms wrap around her waist, and she fought against it. He spun her around to face him, and then... nothing. _She awoke from the dream in a cold sweat, and her hands were clammy.

Hermione was cleaning the house. She would go to Molly's house in a few minutes. five, most likely.

She was going to meet her children at Molly's house. They were coming home tonight from school. Hermione flicked her wand, and she ordered the house to clean itself. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, and she turned to the door. "Cas!" She called up the stairs. Cas appeared next to Hermione looking clean shaven, and wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, and matching black pants. "Way to outdress me!" Hermione exclaimed, and Cas just kissed her on the nose. "I want to thank you, Hermione. You've taught me so much over these last few years. I never knew I could have this side of me." He whispered to her. Hermione smiled up at him, and she took his arm. She held out her wand, and she apparated them to The Burrow.

Hermione pulled Cas up to the driveway, but he looked at her sadly. With each step, his heart sank. He would have to go soon. He could feel it. He clutched, desperately, to Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up at him, a hint of worry flickering in her eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze, and he raised his hand to knock on the door. Hermione gave him a side-hug, and she held him close. _Knock Knock Knock. _The door swung open with a booming, "Hello!" as Mrs. Weasley ushered them inside. Hermione was greeted by the family graciously, and she and Cas had been whisked inside without another word.

The family exchanged excited glances as they waited for Arthur to bring the children back home. Ginny had stolen Hermione from the crowd, and the girls helped Molly in the kitchen, preparing a feast that would last a normal family ten weeks. Fred, George, Cas, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Seamus helped set the table. Apparently after a few years, Ginny had met Seamus Finnigan in a bar, and the two just clicked. Fleur, Molly, Ginny, Luna and Hermione took bowl after pot after pan out to the kitchen table, and they set the food down nicely. The children would be home any minute now. As if on cue, the door burst open, and the children came rushing in with a very tired Mr. Weasley behind them. The twins, Alathia and Fabian Weasley, ran towards Ginny with open arms.

When Mary and Teddy ran up to their mother, she felt an overwhelming sense of joy. They had made it through another year of school. No evil dark lords to deal with. No skipping school to grow up faster than they needed to. Hermione clutched at her children, and she hugged them to her tightly. She felt a hole in her chest part way heal. She was with her children again. "So how were the last few weeks of school?" She questioned, and Teddy shied away from her slightly. "Great." He spoke quietly, coughing a little. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "I better not be getting another owl from Minerva." She warned, knowingly. He gave her a goofy half-smile. "Don't go home for a couple of days, and you won't." He laughed, and Hermione's hands flung to her hips.

"Teddy Remus Lupin!" She cried, and Teddy escaped to the safety of Mrs. Weasley. "It was only a few toilets!" He cried. "And in almost all instances people were not harmed." Fred and George let out a whoop! and they high-fived Teddy. "That's our boy." They cried in unison. Hermione shot them a glare, and their joys were silenced. Mr. Weasely clapped his hands together. "Well, how's dinner coming along then?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and Luna clamped a hand over it. "It's coming along just fine, Mr. Weasley. In fact, I think it's done." Smiles fell upon their faces as they all rushed outside to the dining table. "We're going to discuss this later, Teddy." She whispered as he slunk by her.

Hermione caught Mary's arm, just before she went out of the doorway. "Mary. How was school?" She asked, and Mary's bright hazel green eyes danced. "It was perfect mum. I think I might fancy someone." She whispered, her eyes flashing over to Fabian Weasley. Hermione grinned at her daughter, and she hugged her tightly. "That's wonderful." She spoke, and they crossed outside together, arm in arm.

Dinner went along famously, and almost all thoughts of exploding toilets had utterly vanished. ...almost. Castiel touched Hermione's shoulder, and he motioned for her to take a walk with him. Hermione nodded, and she took his arm. He led her down a path into the fields, and they walked for some time enjoying the evening. The breeze ran past them lightly, and the stars twinkled overhead. Castiel stopped suddenly, and he pulled Hermione into an embrace. "I have to leave soon. Less than an hour, I think." He whispered. Hermione nodded into his chest. "I know." He held her at arms length to get a good look at her, and she pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips came together softly, and Cas pulled back.

"No matter how much of Dean I carry in my heart." She began slowly. "It will always have a space for you, Castiel." Castiel smiled down at her, and he pulled her into another hug. "Hermione, I love-" Castiel was cut off by a startling voice in the darkness. "How cute. Together at last." He growled. "Strange though, Hermione. You're quite the harlot. You can't have me, him, Dean, Draco, and Neville all to yourself. You're killing us, you stupid girl. One by one. You're killing us." The voice came from all directions, and Hermione whipped her wand out, and had it at the ready.

"You killed them all."

Ropes flung out through the darkness and tied Hermione and Cas up to a tree. "Time to get the children." He slid up to Hermione, and he brushed her hair out of her face. "You will never escape me." He whispered, gravely, and he plucked her wand from her hand and tossed it to the ground. He smiled at her, white teeth glimmering in the moonlight. He raised his hand, and he struck her. The darkness of the night swirled around her vision, and then it overtook her.

Screaming. She awoke to screaming. Bright yellow and orange light blasted on her face. She inhaled smoke, and it trickled into her lungs. "Mom!" She heard a young girl scream at the top of her lungs. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and her daughter lay tied to a table in the middle of the opening in the field. Harry danced around her, flicking his knife this way and that way against Mary's pale white skin. Hermione struggled at her bindings. The rope was cutting tightly into her arms. "Ah. Awake at last." Harry giggled, and he walked to her slowly. "I thought that you would be the first one to die tonight, but I was gravely mistaken." Harry laughed at his own joke, and he ran the side of the knife down her arm. "They're all dead. Molly, The twins, Ginny." He paused for a moment, gauging her reaction.

"Teddy. Everyone. Dead."

"It was quite a bloody mess too. I figured I should do a bit of cleaning, so I burned down the house. No bodies, No blood, No mess." Hermione felt rage like she had never felt it before. No one touches her family. Her children. "You bloody coward." she cried. Harry started, and he cut open her bindings. "Really, Love? I'm the coward." Hermione charged at him, and she tackled him to the ground. She hit him, and hit him until he rolled on top of her. "I have to admit, Mione. This is quite the turn on." He sighed, out of breath. Hermione growled at him, and she struggled to hit him again. He held her down with one arm, and he flicked his wand at Mary. "Secktum Sempra." He whispered, and Mary screamed out in pain. One last final cry.

Tears flooded down Hermione's cheeks. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU SONOFABITCH." Dean Winchester cried as he raced from the shadows, and tackled Harry. Sam raced into the field just behind him, and he quickly untied Castiel. Hermione searched the ground for her wand desperately. She could just barely see the ground due to the light of the fire nearby. Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed anything near where she was tied up. Rocks. Sticks, those foul decitful things that appeared as wands did.

Dean and Harry struggled on the ground. Dean kept hitting Harry and trying to reach for his wand. Sam downed a vial. Castiel summoned Hermione's wand from the ground, and he pulled her along with him to Mary. Mary was passed out on the table. "NOOOOOO." Hermione screamed as she plucked her wand from Castiel. "VULNERA SANENTUR." She screeched, and Castiel untied Mary from the table. Harry kicked Dean off of him, and he fell on his back. " Avada K-!" Harry was cut off by Sam tackling him to the ground.

Dean jumped up as fast as he could."VULNERA SANENTUR." Rage running through his veins. "VULNERA SANENTUR." His family. "VULNERA SANENTUR." He was about to go home to HIS FAMILY, AND PEOPLE WERE GOING TO HURT THEM? "CASTIEL, WHY ISN'T IT WORKING? CASTIEL!" Dean ran at Harry and Harry flipped Sam over on the ground yelling "Crucio!" Dean snatched the wand from Harry's hands and he pointed it directly at Harry's forehead. He took out the vial he held in his pocket, and he drank it down.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the scene laying out before them at a spitfire pace. Hermione was clutching Mary to her, blood seeping into her clothing. He could hear her screams of agony, but he couldn't move. He couldn't help. He felt himself being lifted, higher and higher into the sky. Then the scene before him vanished.

Mary lifted her head slightly towards her mother, her face pale and her eyes closing slightly. "Mom." She whispered, trying to speak. Hermione lifted up her daughters head, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't speak, love. You'll be fine. You'll be right as rain. All you have to do is stay awake." Hermione begged, tears falling uncontrollably. Mary smiled up at her mother, blood showing in her teeth. "I love you, Mum." She spoke with her last dying breath. Hermione watched as the last bit of life left her daughter. Her pride and joy. She screamed until her voice was hoarse, clutching at her daughter. At her baby.

Sam held Harry's arms behind his back. Dean aimed the wand directly between Harry's eyes. "Avada Kedv-" He spoke without feeling. Hermione cut him off with a squeal. "No! He must not die." She came barreling towards them as fast as she could, blood dripping down her shirt. "I promised them."

Harry smirked at them. "You think you can kill me?" He questioned, blood dripping down his nose. "You think you can actually kill me?"

Hermione and Dean stood side by side in front of Harry while Sam still held Harry's hands behind his back. "Who did you promise? He killed our DAUGHTER." Dean demanded, looking at her with steely black eyes. "He. Killed. Her." Hermione was at a loss for words, and she felt torn apart. "I promised his parents, Dean. He's my best friend. I can't do this to him. Killing anyone for any reason is wrong." She whispered, looking back at Harry who was grinning madly at them. "Even if they are the foulest thing to ever cross your eyes." She spoke between clenched teeth.

Did his own ears deceive him? Dean couldn't tell. Sam couldn't let this go on any longer. He let go of Harry for one split second to kill him himself, and Harry sprung into action. He snatched his wand away from Dean, and He fired a curse at Sam, killing him instantly. Dean screamed, and He jumped at Harry, but not before he fired the Sektum Sempra curse at Hermione. "Like Mother like Daughter." He cried, laughing like crazy.

Stabbing pains erupted in her chest. She fell gracefully, arms pinwheeling backwards, and she struck a tree due to the force of the spell. She died upon impact.

Dean charged at Harry and Harry fired a spell at him.

Then everything froze.

Time stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The End

Draco walked through the madness. Black Shiny Shoes crossing over the foliage and ruin in the field. The sun was coming up, and he had to shade his eyes with a black suit clad arm. There was blood everywhere, and he had to step around large pools of the crystallized red liquid. He grew more pale with every step he took.

Everyone was dead.

Molly and Arthur lay side by side in the lawn, next to their children. Their throats had been slit. The only remnants left of Ginny was a burnt piece of hair. Seamus was left untouched by muggle means of death. He had been Crucio'd into a stroke. Fred and George looked like they had put up a good fight. They lay near the base of the shed, wands still in hand.

Walking a little further out into the field, Draco saw Hermione, Sam and Mary. Mary was on the table. Eyes still open, unseeing. Blood still dripping out of the open wounds in her chest.

Sam lay dead only a few feet away from the table, frustration forever frozen on his childish features.

Hermione lay in a crumpled pile near the base of an Elm tree. Her head was slouched forward, and blood poured from the freshly cut wounds in her chest. She had died a bit quicker than her daughter had. Upon impact of the tree, she had a brain aneurism.

Everyone was dead. The only two that still held beating hearts were the man with hazel green eyes, and the other with a scar on his forehead.

Dean was in midair, and the bright green ball of light hung in the air. Dean was awake and aware, but he couldn't move his muscles. Harry was frozen and unconscious. Everyone was gone. They left him. His Brother. His Daughter. His love. He couldn't help but to let a tear escape as his rage melted into grief.

Draco stood before him, and he snapped his fingers. Dean fell to the ground, cracking something in his arm. Blinding red pain flashed before his eyes, and he held onto it screaming. Draco watched him with wide gray blue eyes.

"We can save them." He whispered.

Dean looked up at him, confusion, anger, and sadness sweeping past his features. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean demanded, sitting on the ground.

Draco touched his hand to Dean's shoulder, and he felt a hot glow permeate throughout his entire body. Slowly at first then it began to pick up faster and faster. Dean felt as if he were about to burst open. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was in an entirely new place.

Dean had been to hell. He had been to purgatory, but he had never been here. "Am I in Heaven?" He questioned, looking at the man with electric blue eyes. Dean smiled, white teeth showing. Draco sat down on a clean white bench nearby, and he patted the seat next to him. Dean sat immediately, and he gazed out over the land.

They were in a small patch of forest with a bench in the middle. Beyond the forest was nothing. Nothing but bright, blinding white light.

There were no thoughts of grief here. No thoughts of fear or anger or sadness. "Just wait here a moment. I'm going to go get the big man." Draco's smirk grew wider, as he stood and walked off into the nothingness.

Dean was happy. He felt a sweet breeze float by him. It wasn't too hot, and it wasn't too cold. This place was perfect. A low hum sounded in the distance, and it began to grow louder and louder until Dean thought his ears could no longer take it.

Bursting forth from the nothing, the impala blazed into sight, screeching to a stop in front of him. The windows were tinted blacker than Dean's own, and the driver made no move to get out. Dean approached the car with hesitation. The window slid down just a crack to allow his voice float through. The engine shutdown. "Hello?" Dean questioned apprehensively.

A loud laugh resounded through-out the area, and Dean ducked down instinctively. "You never cease to surprise me, Dean Winchester." The voice spoke. Dean stood up slowly, amazed. "Dean. I have something to offer you." Dean pressed his hands to the window. "What?" He asked. "Another chance. The only question is... Are you willing to take it?" Surprise passed over Dean, and his contentment rose to an all time high. "Yes!" He answered. "Yes, yes, yes!" He cried. To which Dean was given another joyous laugh. "There were two paths that you could have taken. You have already went through the first, but are you ready to conquer the second?" Dean nodded vigorously. "Then all that is left for you to do now is hop in."

Dean rounded the other side of the car, and he pulled open the door. His eyes lit up as he hopped into the car. "Pie!" He yelled in excitement.

Everyone

Dean awoke in a strange place dazed and confused. His hand was on his chest, and he felt someone next to him. Almost afraid to look over, he lifted his head, and he peeked out of one eye. A brown haired woman was sprawled out on her chest with one leg sticking out of the blankets. Dean poked her once, twice and at the third time she lifted her head.

The most beautiful sound to touch his ears came from the woman with the british accent next to him. "Mary, darling. Go wake up your father." Her head fell back to the pillow, and soft snores immediately began to fill the room. Dean smiled, his vampiric white teeth showing, and he cleared his throat. "Castiel, can you please, PLEASE, just take care of Teddy and Mary this morning?" She begged peeking her eye open.

Not even a moment later, Hermione jolted out of bed, sitting straight up. "Dean!" She cried, and she lunged at him, holding him tightly. He held onto her, pulling her ever closer to him. He tried desperately to hold on and never let go. To melt together. Tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks.

"I can't believe you're home. You're back." He smiled at her childish excitement, and he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, and her neck. "Check the calendar. What is today's date?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of bed, and she reached into her purple beaded bag all the way to the elbow. Dean chuckled as she pulled out a piece of parchment paper, and she waved her wand at it. Her jaw dropped open, and the parchment fell gracefully down to the twisted sheets of the bed. In neat pristine gold letters the date read proudly, 'September the eleventh'. Dean leapt from the bed, twisting his legs in the sheets, and he fell to the carpet.

"Hermione! Dean! Keep it quiet up there, I'm trying to work on saving the world down here!" Sam called from downstairs. Dean looked up at Hermione in awe as he untangled his feet from the sheets. "Do you think he remembers?" questioned Hermione as she helped Dean up from the floor.

CLANG! Something large fell down in the kitchen below. Hermione and Dean scurried out of her parent's old bedroom, and they flew down the stairs that reached the living room. Hermione ran and she jumped at Sam, he caught her and he swung her around. "It's been too long, Hermione." He grinned. Dean checked his watch, and he chuckled. "Technically, It's only been about six hours since we last saw each other." Sam put Hermione down, and she leaned against the counter. "Do you think anyone else remembers?" Sam inquired.

Dean approached the pair slowly, and he leaned against the counter near Hermione. "Will what happened then, happen again?" The question hung in the air unanswered. It hadn't even crossed Hermione's mind. The air seemed to grow cold in the bright sunny kitchen. "There's only one way to find out." Hermione began, softly. "Let's pay the Malfoy's a visit." As the boys departed to put on their clothes, Hermione made to move and her hand fell on a single piece of paper.

She picked up the slightly crumpled paper, and she smoothed it out to read it.

"_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am no longer needed on this realm. You guys will be able to figure it out. I have given my vessel back to his rightful owner, and I hope he is living happily with his family. The time we spent together has taught me so much about humanity. I love you, Hermione. I will be watching over you._

_-Cas_

Hermione donned her new(ish) yellow sundress, and the boys donned new suits. They had to look their best for their unfounded appearance at the Malfoy Manor. They strolled up the pathway to the large house. There seemed to be a difference in atmosphere. There was no dark dreary places. All there seemed to be was a faint gray light. Hermione marched up the stairs, afraid but determined. She rose her hand and just before she knocked on the door, it swung open calmly.

A very dapper Lucius Malfoy stood before them, his long sleek platinum blond hair flowing down his shoulders. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" His usually cold icy blue eyes softened at the sight of the girl. Hermione was shocked out of words. Never in all of her years had Lucius called her Hermione. Dean placed his hand on her shoulder, and he cleared his throat. "We're here to see, Draco."

A look of sadness befell the man, and he opened the door a little wider to allow them entrance. "Come." He motioned, and he was lost into the depths of the house. The soothing sound of a piano floated through-out the house. "Lucius, darling. Who's here?" A female voice called from within. "It's Hermione, and her two american friends. She's asked about our boy." The Piano stopped abruptly, and the door to the keys slammed down. Lucius led them through to the parlor, and he ushered them to sit.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Narcissa questioned as she entered. The three shook their heads no. The Malfoys sat down in chairs next to one another. They spoke not a word for quite some time. "If you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy. We would really like to speak with Draco." Hermione urged, politely. Lucius shifted awkwardly in his seat. "He perished. Near the end of the war. During the battle of the Dark Lord and Harry." Narcissa tried to get out the words, but she had difficulty. The wounds of the war were still fresh. All Hermione needed was that little piece of information and suddenly the memory returned to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagini had been attacking Draco, and herself. She held onto Draco's arm tightly as the snake lunged at them. Draco fired every curse he could at the snake, but nothing would affect it. Much less slow it down. Hermione curled herself into his arm. "Avada Kedvra!" He screamed, and a jet of green light flew from the tip of his wand. The green bounced off of the snake. The snake took a hold of Draco's chest, and it bit down hard. Ripping long pieces of skin from his abdomen. Neville jumped into the scene, and he sliced off Nagini's head.

"Oh Hermione..." Neville whispered, his voice trailing off. Hermione held Draco in her arms. "He'll be fine. He's going to be alright." She spoke quietly, after all the devastation. It was hard to bring herself to cry, when she had been crying all night. Draco just gazed up at Hermione, and he wiped the dirt from her cheek. "You know that's not true, Hermione." He smiled, his face ever paling. Hermione kissed his forehead, and she held him even closer.

"It could be." She cried out, and she pulled out her wand. As she began to lift it, Draco placed his hand over hers. "That isn't going to help me, Hermione." His face glistened with sweat, and he was whiter than the sheets of a Hogwarts four post bed. "I love you." He smiled as the last breath of air squeezed from his lungs. Hermione clutched to him, trying to pull him into herself. She tried to keep him protected within her, and she let out a heart wrenching scream. Battle on both sides paused for merely a few milliseconds before continuing.

Hermione's hand flew to the man's beside her. Sam looked down at her reassuringly. She released her grip, and she stood very suddenly. "Thank you. For your kind hospitality, but I'm afraid we must really be going." The Malfoy's glanced at each other curiously. "Of Course. I understand." Lucius spoke. Sam and Dean followed Hermione from the parlor, and as they arrived at the front door Narcissa appeared before them. "Hermione. If you ever need anything or have any questions, we're here." Hermione flashed a kind smile to Narcissa. "I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Malfoy. Thanks."

As they walked away from the Manor, Dean grabbed onto Hermione's arm, and he whirled her around. "What did you see?" He questioned. Hermione looked up into those Hazel Green eyes she had missed so terribly, and she held her composure. "Not here, Dean. Please." Dean sighed, and he clenched his jaw. Sam touched Dean's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a bit more secluded."

Moments later, the three popped back into Hermione's childhood home. The pain that Hermione held inside suddenly threw itself at her full force, and she fell to her knees. The tears dripped down faster than she could control them, before Dean demanded any explanation it poured out of her. She told of Draco's valiant death, and of the pain she had seen through that night.

All Dean had to do was hold her tight as she relived her story. He kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead, and as he helped her to stand he looked at Sam. "I think it's time we find Dad." Sam nodded. "I've got to find Luna first." Hermione lifted her weary head, and she spoke softly. "Go to the leaky cauldron. She spends most of her time there nowadays." A small smile slipped past his features. "I should have known." He laughed.

~~~ 17 Years Later~~~

Dean and Hermione lived happily in her parent's old home with a daughter named, Mary. Mary grew up to be a happy young carefree girl. Sam and Luna married a few months after stopping the apocalypse. They have a daughter and a son, named Ruby and Misha. Misha and Ruby also grew up happy living in both the states, and the british wizarding world. Dean still has the Chevy Impala, and Hermione has made it "bigger on the inside" to fit the entire family.

_**"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your**_

_**weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."**_


End file.
